freecivfandomcom-20200223-history
People
Lots of thanks are due to the following people for their various contributions to the Freeciv project. If you're on this list, feel free to update or correct your information as appropriate. If you're not on this list but think you should be, go ahead and add yourself under a fitting heading. Original authors, otherwise known as the Great Danes They are no longer involved, please don't mail them about bugs etc. Peter Joachim Unold : pjunold_at_daimi.aau.dk Claus Leth Gregersen : leth_at_daimi.aau.dk Allan Ove Kjeldbjerg : allan_at_daimi.aau.dk Present administrators Marko Lindqvist : cazfi74_at_gmail.com (since December 2004 2.0.0) Daniel Markstedt : markstedt_at_gmail.com (since November 2005 2.0.7) Christian Prochaska : cp.ml.freeciv.dev_at_googlemail.com (since December 2006 2.0.8) Jacob Nevins : 0jacobnk.fca_at_chiark.greenend.org.uk (since July 2011 2.2.7) Past administrators Jason Dorje Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net (since September 2002 to October 2008 1.13.0 to 2.1.6) William Allen Simpson : william.allen.simpson_at_gmail_com (since June 2007 to March 2008 2.0.9 to 2.1.2) Per I. Mathisen : per_at_freeciv.org (since April 2002 to September 2007 1.12.0 to 2.0.9) Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu (since Dec 2001 to September 2007 1.12.0 to 2.0.9) Ulrik Sverdrup ulrik_sverdrup_at_gmail_com (July 2007 2.0.9) Mateusz Stefek : mstefek_at_poczta.fm (since August 2004 to January 2006 1.14.2 to 2.0.7) James Canete : use_less_at_ignmail.com (since October 2004 to October 2005 1.14.2 to 2.0.6) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (since August 2001 to October 2005 1.12.0 to 2.0.6) Raimar Falke : i-freeciv-lists_at_rf.risimo.net (since August 2001 to April 2005 1.12.0 to 1.14.2) Gregory Berkolaiko : Gregory.Berkolaiko_at_strath.ac.uk (since September 2002 to January 2005 1.13.0 to 1.14.2) Arnstein Lindgard : a-l_at_c2i.net (since June 2003 to January 2004 1.14.0 to 1.14.1) Davide Pagnin : nightmare_at_freeciv.it (since September 2002 to March 2003 1.13.0 to 1.14.0) Tony Stuckey : astuckey_at_imsa.edu (since Jul 1999 to Jul 2002 1.8.1 to 1.13.0) Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk (Jun 2001 to August 2001 1.12.0) Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (Oct 1999 to Jul 2001 to 1.11.5) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (Dec 1998 to Oct 1999 to 1.9.0) Nicolas Brunel : brunel_at_ham.esil.univ-mrs.fr (Jan 1999 to Jun 1999 1.8.0) Mitch Davis : mjd_at_alphalink.com.au (Dec 1997 to Dec 1998 to 1.7.2) James Blackwell : innocent_at_jupiter.linuxguru.net (versions 1.5.0 to 1.5.3) Coders since 2.6 release Lars Wendler : polynomial-c_at_gentoo.org Zoltán Žarkov : zeko_at_freeciv.xyz Pierre R (javaxubuntu@forum) Chadwick McHenry : mchenryc_at_gmail.com James Wilson : jwilsoncalderdale_at_gmail.com Alexandro Ignatiev Coders since 2.5 release Alexey Novikov : alekswn@gna Hauke Henningsen : addaleax@gna Isaac O'Hern : wisoh@gna taka@gna Sławomir Lach : lachu@gna dumbo@gna Konstantin Vedeneev : konved@gna Edgaras Šeputis : morphles@gna S.C. L. (Caedo@forum) simsulla@github : simplicissimus.sulla_at_gmail.com Coders since 2.4 release mir3x@gna (substantial work on Qt client) Ankur Sinha imhotep@gna Frank : dunnoob@gna aloril_plus_freeciv_at_iki.fi Louis Moureaux : louis94@gna (Qt client) Coders since 2.3 release Ryan Riegel : rriegs@gna Rafał Mużyło : galtgendo@gna (including substantial work on the Gtk3 client) bit@gna Sveinung Kvilhaugsvik : sveinung@gna Patrick Welche : prlw1@gna Davide Baldini : davide_at_debian@gna David Fernandez : bardo@gna (fka tirolalira@gna) Emmet Hikory : persia@gna Micke : mss_8734@gna Guillaume Melquiond : silene@gna Bastian Schmidt : stlth@gna Coders since 2.2 release "Christian" Gediminas Liktaras : asplode@gna David Lowe : doctorjlowe@gna Andreas Røsdal : andreasr@gna Michal Mazurek : akfaew@gna Christophe Vidal : kriss@gna James Hemming : ozormox@gna James Spahlinger : nixeagle@gna. JHS Jonathan Landis : jkl@gna Jon Severinsson : jon_severinsson@gna Lavrentij P Berija : heilkitty Maho Longturn Peter Arbor : parbor@gna Jaroslav Libak (yaro) Sebastian Novak : roywephy@gna Coders since 2.1 release Matthias Pfafferodt : freeciv_at_mapfa.de George Koehler : georda_vd_gm@gna Goswin von Brederlow : mrvn@irc, mrvn@gna matz@gna Ann : kudra@gna John Keller : freeciv_at_johnkeller.com Yoav Luft : yoav.luft_at_gmail.com Stéphane Messerli : smesserli@gna Halton Huo : Halton.Huo_at_Sun.COM Thomas Kuehne : thomas_at_kuehne.cn Stuart Hacking : stuhacking_at_gmail.com Nicolas R. Wadhwani : nicoRwadh_at_web.de Thomas Drillich (turbo): server scripts Warclient Kai-Martin DittKrist (kasei) Warclient jp Warclient Bernd Jendrissek : bernd.jendrissek_at_gmail.com Jacob Nevins : jtn@gna Elmo Todurov : todurov_at_gmail.com Pepeto : pepeto69_at_gmail.com, pepeto@gna Madeline Book : madeline.book_at_gmail.com, mbook@gna Castanier Carl : woodswolf_at_gmail.com Timothy Brownawell : tbrownaw_at_prjek.net hamurAbi : hamurAbi.dev_at_gmail.com Patrick Guimond : patg_at_patg.homeunix.org Ulrik Sverdrup : ulrik_sverdrup_at_gmail_com, englabenny@gna Tux P : gentuu_at_gmail.com Eric McDonald : the.eric.mcdonald_at_gmail.com William Allen Simpson : wsimpson_at_greendragon.com John Lenton : john_at_except.com.ar Tommi Björkbacka : tommibj_at_gmail.com Michael Speck : kulkanie_at_gmx.net LGeneral Benedict Adamson : badamson_at_spamcop.net Guillaume Melquiond : guillaume.melquiond_at_gmail.com Petr Baudis : pasky_at_ucw.cz Andreas Røsdal : andrearo_at_stud.ntnu.no Ciaran Mac Lochlainn : ciaran17_at_eircom.net Jonathan Landis : jklandis_at_gmail.com Frank Balbach : balbach_at_tcs.uni-luebeck.de Daniil Ivanov : daniil.ivanov_at_gmail.com Dan Lynch : dglynch_at_dglynch.com Arman Ordookhani : arman.ordookhani_at_gmail.com Battle for Wesnoth authors Coders since 2.0 release Erik Johansson : erjohan_at_gmail.com SUENAGA Yasuo : s_keishi_at_mutt.freemail.ne.jp Pete Shinners : pete_at_shinners.org Brendon Oram : bjoram_at_gmail.com Jerome Plut : Jerome.Plut_at_ens.fr Homr Zodyssey : programmer_at_nashclan.net Nicolas A. Mendoza : mendoza_at_pvv.ntnu.no Christian Prochaska : cp.ml.freeciv.dev_at_googlemail.com David A Knight : david_at_ritter.demon.co.uk Brian Pepple : bdpepple_at_gmail.com Guillaume Melquiond : guillaume.melquiond_at_gmail.com Daniel Markstedt : himasaram_at_spray.se Ulrich Drepper : drepper_at_gnu.ai.mit.edu Dmitry V. Levin : ldv_at_altlinux.org Rich Pinkall Pollei : whraven_at_worldnet.att.net Frédéric Brière : fbriere_at_fbriere.net Egor Vyscrebentsov : evyscr_at_murom.net Vijay Kiran Kamuju : infyquest_at_gmail.com James Canete : use_less_at_ignmail.com Brian Dunstan : bdunstan149_at_yahoo.com Coders since 1.14.2 release Vladimir Kondratiev : vladimir.kondratiev_at_gmail.com Benoit Hudson : bh_at_techhouse.brown.edu Ben Bettin : bwbettin_at_gmail.com Andreas Røsdal : andrearo_at_stud.ntnu.no Genevieve Gracian : ggracian_at_free.fr Benedict Adamson : badamson_at_spamcop.net Frederic Briere : fbriere_at_fbriere.net Fang-Pin Chang : fchang_at_forked.net Wen-Hung Fang : wenhungf_at_yahoo.co.jp Ed Earl Ross : edearl_at_satx.rr.com Marcelo Burda : mburda_at_ulb.ac.be Knut Omang : komang_at_broadpark.no Gregor Richards : akaquinn_at_hotmail.com Marek "Baczek" Baczynski : imbaczek_at_gmail.com David Stewart : dmstewart_at_gmail.com Alexander Sayenko : sayenko_at_cc.jyu.fi Stefan Schweizer : sschweizer_at_gmail.com Arnstein Lindgard : a-l_at_c2i.net Jérôme Warnier : jwarnier_at_beeznest.net Gilles J. Seguin : segg_at_infonet.ca Brett Albertson : brett.albertson_at_stratech.com Ciaran Mac Lochlainn : ciaran17_at_eircom.net Albert Astals Cid : tsdgeos_at_yahoo.es res : resqu_at_gmx.ch Remi Bonnet : remi.bonnet_at_laposte.net LoboGris : molv_at_netgate.com.uy Joshua Hudson : joshudson_at_hotmail.com Tarje Bargheer : tarje_at_arklint.dk Eugene : eugene3_at_web.de az : az_at_ftc.ru Tom Chance : tomchance_at_gmx.net James Blewitt : james.blewitt_at_ukonline.co.uk Rafal Bursig : bursig_at_poczta.fm Jordi Negrevernis i Font : jorneg_at_retemail.es, jorneg@gna Crossbow/Miyo : pajuma_at_iki.fi Juhani Heino : juhani.heino_at_sanasepot.fi John Wheeler : jdwheeler42_at_yahoo.com pzabel_at_gmx.de Andy Smith : andy_at_strugglers.net Filip Van Raemdonck : mechanix_at_debian.org Bart Coppens : bart_at_bartcoppens.be Sam : sam+civ_at_hotaru.chaosring.org Olivier DAVY : olivier.davy_at_free.fr Eric S. Raymond : esr_at_thyrsus.com Olaf Buddenhagen : olafBuddenhagen_at_web.de Davide Angelocola : riavulo_at_slackit.org Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (serverid) Coders since 1.13.0 release Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (Win32 client maintainer, fixes) Ben Webb : ben_at_bellatrix.pcl.ox.ac.uk (fixes) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (fixes) Daniel L Speyer : dspeyer_at_wam.umd.edu (history ruleset, nation dialog) Davide Pagnin : nightmare_at_freeciv.it (co-admin, 64bit fixes, civ2 compatibility, fixes) Gaute B Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk (fixes) Gregory Berkolaiko : Gregory.Berkolaiko_at_strath.ac.uk (co-admin, AI cleanup) Jason Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net (co-admin, fixes) Jean-Francois Leveque : leveque_at_webmails.com (patch) Jens Georg : jgeorg_at_ldknet.org (fix) John Bauman : baumans_at_ptdprolog.net (save client defaults, misc) Karen Yeats : kayeats_at_uwaterloo.ca (mapgen 5, fixes) Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_informatik.uni-hannover.de (rapturedelay) Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl (i18n fixes, AI cleanup, fixes) Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu (co-admin, load command, fixes) Per I. Mathisen : per_at_leftist.net (co-admin, AI cleanup, server cleanup) Petr Baudis : pasky_at_pasky.ji.cz (AI cleanup) Raahul Kumar : raahul_da_man_at_yahoo.com (ruleset cleanup) Raimar Falke : rfalke_at_freeciv.org (co-admin, dataio, network thaw/freeze, code cleanup) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl (server command spy, fix command) Ross W. Wetmore : rwetmore_at_sympatico.ca (AI cleanup) Sami Liedes (fix) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (i18n fixes) Sebastian Bauer : sebauer_at_t-online.de (amiga client maintainer) Teemu Kurppa : teemu_at_hoasnet.fi (unique city names) Thomas Strub : tstrub_at_web.de (fixes, new tax algorithm, end turn reorganisation) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (gtk and gtk2 clients maintainer, bitvectors, fixes) Coders since 1.12.0 release Raimar Falke : rfalke_at_freeciv.org (co-admin, nation limit, code cleanup, CMA, events generalisation, bools, gettext fixes, tech and trade cleanup, agents) Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu (co-admin, notifies cleanup, timeoutinc, worklist cleanup, civworld maintainer, CMA frontend, new gtk city dialog) Per I. Mathisen : per_at_leftist.net (co-admin, build system improvement, notifies cleanup, AI cleanup, sound support, ruleset work) Jason Dorje Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net (natural city names, map cleanup, city dialog cleanup, client cleanup, debug, bugfixes) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (gtk 2.0 client, gtk client maintainer, tilespec, bugfixes) Sebastian Bauer : sebauer_at_t-online.de (amiga client maintainer) Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (windows client maintainer) Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_informatik.uni-hannover.de (citymindist, player dialog improvement, allied transports) Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl (plurals, gettext) Raahul Kumar : raahul_da_man_at_yahoo.com (AI cleanup, Civ2 compatibility) Ben Webb : ben_at_bellatrix.pcl.ox.ac.uk (portability, generalised improvements, bugfixes) Daniel L Speyer : dspeyer_at_wam.umd.edu (improved graphics support) Gregory Berkolaiko : Gregory.Berkolaiko_at_strath.ac.uk (AI cleanup, goto cleanup, debug, bugfixes) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl (portability, bugfixes) Gregor Zeitlinger : zeitling_at_informatik.hu-berlin.de (caravan flag split) Markus Linnala : maage_at_cs.tut.fi (AI cleanup, bugfixes) Petr Baudis : pasky_at_pasky.ji.cz (AI cleanup, savepalace, bugfixes) Juha Litola : slave_at_areality.org (tech cost style/leakage, chatline) Teemu Kurppa : tkurppa_at_hoasnet.fi (bugfixes) Petr Mojzisek : mojzisek_at_KMLinux.fjfi.cvut.cz (DoS fixes) Chris Richards : chrisr_at_tippingpoint.com (fixes) Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk (bugfixes) Karen Yeats : kayeats_at_uwaterloo.ca (tinyisles, separatepoles) Cameron Morland : cjmorlan_at_uwaterloo.ca (natural city names) Gaute B Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk (map cleanup) Andreas Beckmann : andreas.beckmann_at_student.uni-halle.de (happiness indicator) Daniel Sjölie : deepone_at_acc.umu.se (i18n, metakeys, new gtk city dialog) Michael Stefaniuc : mstefani_at_redhat.de (i18n) Davide Pagnin : nightmare_at_freeciv.it (angry citizens, portability, fundamentalism) Tuomas Airaksinen : tuomas.airaksinen_at_tuma.stc.cx (new gtk city dialog) Lino Mastrodomenico : mastro_at_freeciv.it (tradesize, bugfixes) Arien Malec : arien_malec_at_yahoo.com (init_techs, settler flag split, fixes) Andreas Beckmann : andreas.beckmann_at_student.uni-halle.de (fixes) Justin Moore : justin_at_cs.duke.edu (fixes) Mike Jing : miky40_at_hotmail.com (trade route fixes) Stepan Roh : stepan_at_srnet.cz (settler progress) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (wall, user agent, fixes) Josh Cogliati : jjc_at_rupert.honors.montana.edu (bonus tech fixes) Bert Buchholz : bertbuchholz_at_gmx.de (watchtowers, bugfixes) Chris Chittleborough : cchittleborough_at_yahoo.com.au (autoconnect) Ross Wetmore : rwetmore_at_sympatico.ca (autogame, fixes) Janus N. Tøndering : j_at_nus.person.dk (chat history) Martin Douda : martin_at_douda.net (fixes) Coders since 1.11.4 release Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk (co-admin, readline completion, cleanup, patches, shared vision, goto polyline, isometric view) Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (co-admin, patches, cleanup) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (cleanup, experimental multiple connection support, patches, networking patches, events fix, LOG_ERROR) Sebastian Bauer : sebauer_at_t-online.de (amiga maintainance) Dirk Stoecker : stoecker_at_rcs.urz.tu-dresden.de (amiga, patches, internationalization, cleanup) Marko Lindqvist : cazfi74_at_gmail.com (autosave name prefix, patches, README.ruleset, client-server interface improvements, cleanup) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (patches, networking improvements) Erik Sigra : esigra_at_gmail.com (patches, keyboard shortcuts, improved river generation) Anthony Stuckey : stuckey_at_jaka.ece.uiuc.edu (co-admin, patches) Gaute Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk (many patches, cleanup) Mike Jing : mike_jing_at_email.com (patches, foodbox generalization, key shortcuts) Robert Rendell : rob_at_universe.serc.rmit.edu.au (patches) Nicolas Brunel : brunel_at_ham.esil.univ-mrs.fr (patches) Lauri Tarkkala : ltarkkal_at_hutcs.cs.hut.fi (improved networking) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl (patches) Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu (patch) Tuomas Airaksinen : tuomas.airaksinen_at_tuma.stc.cx (patches) Kero van Gelder : kero_at_ipc3799cba.dial.wxs.nl (patches, goto improvement) Chris Chittleborough : cchittleborough_at_yahoo.com.au (patch) Raimar Falke : rfalke_at_freeciv.org (patch) Daniel M Church : dchurch_at_crossbreed.mbhs.edu (layer view) Joona Kiiski : joona.kiiski_at_iki.fi (patches, production fixes) Arien Malec : arien_malec_at_yahoo.com (patches) Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (patches, win32 server) Lino Mastrodomenico : l.mastrodomenico_at_studenti.to.it (patches) Andrew McGuinness : andrew_mcguinness_at_bigfoot.com (patch) Michael Grundel : michael42_at_grundel.de (patch) Daniel Sjolie : deepone_at_acc.umu.se (patch) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (patch) Jerzy Klek : qpkjeek_at_epk.ericsson.se (patch) Andy Black : ablack_at_bvsd.k12.co.us (mac patches) Jacob Luna Lundberg : jacob_at_velius.chaos2.org (readline test) Dmitriy Genzel : udgenzel_at_mcs.drexel.edu (patch) Jed Davis : jldavis_at_cs.oberlin.edu (patch) Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_informatik.uni-hannover.de (patches) Stepan Roh : src_at_srnet.cz (patch) Karen Yeats : kayeats_at_burns.dyndns.org (mapgen deserts) Rutger Nijlunsing : rutger_at_null.net (patch) Mika Korhonen : mikak_at_ees2.oulu.fi (patch) IQ : iquin_at_technologist.com (cleanup) Luke Reeves : luke949_at_sympatico.ca (patches) Oliver Gantert : lucyg_at_t-online.de (patch) Raahul Kumar : raahul_da_man_at_yahoo.com (patch) Davide Pagnin : nigthmare_at_freeciv.it (patch) Michael Zinn : michaelz_at_cse.unsw.edu.au (patch) Robert Alan Byer : byer_at_chef.ourservers.net (vms update) Daniel Speyer : dspeyer_at_users.sourceforge.net (patches) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (patch) Andrew Pimlott : andrew_at_pimlott.ne.mediaone.net (patch) Michael Stefaniuc : mstefani_at_redhat.de (patch) Gregory Berkolaiko : Gregory.Berkolaiko_at_weizmann.ac.il (patch) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl (patch) Jason Dorje Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net (patches) Coders up to 1.11.4 release Version numbers refer to the first non-beta release to contain that patch or bugfix. Each block corresponds to a release. People are included in the block for the last release they contributed to. Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (co-admin, nuclear fallout, readline, patches, bugfixes 1.11.4, co-admin 1.11.0, 1.10.x, gen. improvements part 1, diplomatic states, drawing impr., patches 1.11.0, diplomat/spy cleanup, Xaw key/menu cleanup 1.10.0, terrain rulesets 1.9.0, patches 1.8.x, diagonal roads) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (zlib, bugfixes, cleanup 1.11.4, rulesout, split nations, registry impr., hashes, patches 1.11.0, safer strings, 'help' cmd., tilespec impr. 1.10.0, tilespec 1.9.0, co-admin 1.8.x, 1.7.2, patches 1.8.x, rulesets, spacerace, 1.7.x) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (bugfix, cleanup 1.11.4, network code impr., patches 1.11.0, Gtk+ speedup 1.10.0, Gtk+ client port/patches/maint 1.9.0, 1.8.1) Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk (readline, bugfixes, cleanup 1.11.4, fog of war, air unit goto, 30 players, diplomatic states, patches 1.11.0, bugfix 1.10.0) Dirk Stoecker : stoecker_at_rcs.urz.tu-dresden.de (Amiga, bugfix 1.11.4) Tomasz Wegrzanowski : maniek_at_beer.com ("dispersion" opt. 1.11.4, patches 1.11.0, patches 1.10.0) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl ("cmdlevel first" cmd. 1.11.4, info, bugfixes 1.11.0, 'read' and 'write' cmds. 1.10.0, bugfixes 1.9.0, patches 1.8.1, server commands from clients, 1.7.x) Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (bugfix 1.11.4) Markus Linnala : maage_at_cs.tut.fi (zlib 1.11.4, bugfixes 1.10.0, patches 1.9.0, 1.8.1, logging, 1.7.x, configure) IQ : iquin_at_technologist.com (cleanup 1.11.4, gen. improvements part 1, cleanup 1.11.0, "concise" opt., better gen 2+ rivers 1.10.0) Marko Lindqvist : cazfi74_at_gmail.com (game.ruleset, bugfixes 1.11.4, patches 1.11.0) Joseph Beckenbach : jrb3_at_bdhsw.com (BeOS 1.11.x, 1.10.0, 1.9.0, cleanup 1.11.0, multi-client 1.10.0) Gaute Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk (bugfix 1.11.4) Robert Rendell : rob_at_universe.serc.rmit.edu.au (bugfix 1.11.4, timeout impr., patches 1.11.0) Kero van Gelder : kero_at_dds.nl (bugfix 1.11.4, patch 1.11.0) Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_informatik.uni-hannover.de (bugfix 1.11.4, Gtk+ speedup 1.10.0) Thomas Strub : ue80_at_rz.uni-karlsruhe.de (bugfix 1.11.4) Sebastian Bauer : sebauer_at_t-online.de (Amiga 1.11.0, 1.10.0, 1.9.0, cleanup 1.11.0, turns-remaining 1.10.0, paratroopers, airbases 1.8.1) Dan Gohman : gohmandj_at_mrs.umn.edu (cleanup 1.11.0) Andrew McGuinness : cogers_at_yahoo.com (cleanup 1.11.0, get-tech 1.10.0) Tuomas Airaksinen : tuomas.airaksinen_at_tuma.stc.cx (cleanup 1.11.0) Falk Hueffner : falk.hueffner_at_student.uni-tuebingen.de (diplomatic states, patch 1.11.0, explode animation 1.10.0, mini style guide 1.9.0, patches 1.8.x, spacerace, 1.7.0, 1.6.0, autoconf support) Paul Thomas : paul.thomas_at_cmis.csiro.au (diplomatic states 1.11.0) Daniel Zinsli : s830+priv_at_ii.uib.no (patches, bugfixes 1.11.0, turns-remaining 1.10.0) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (bugfix 1.11.0) Nicolas Brunel : brunel_at_ham.esil.univ-mrs.fr (bugfixes 1.11.0, cleanup 1.10.0, options, --metaserver 1.9.0, co-admin and patches 1.8.x, ai diplomat use) Greg Wooledge : wooledge_at_kellnet.com (bugfix 1.11.0, "occupychance" 1.10.0, bugfixes 1.9.0, helptext and other patches 1.8.0, 1.7.2, 1.7.0) Richard Atkins : rja_at_pcug.org.au (patches 1.11.0) Daniel Sjolie : deepone_at_acc.umu.se (bugfix 1.11.0, unit "Cities" flag 1.10.0, Gtk+ City Report sorting 1.9.0) Eric Brunet : ebrunet_at_clipper.ens.fr (patch 1.11.0) Anders Wegge Jakobsen : wegge_at_wegge.dk (bugfix 1.11.0, bugfix 1.10.0) Cameron Morland : cjmorlan_at_uwaterloo.ca (land/ocean xfm 1.11.0) Moses Lei : mlei6_at_paradoxia.net (patch 1.11.0) Raimar Falke : rfalke_at_freeciv.org (patches 1.11.0) Anthony J. Stuckey : stuckey_at_jaka.ece.uiuc.edu (co-admin 1.11.0-1.8.1, bugfixes 1.11.0, AI diplomats 1.10.0, AI spacerace 1.9.0, admin help 1.8.1, patches 1.8.x, 1.7.2, 1.7.1) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (patch, bugfix 1.11.0) Mike Jing : miky40_at_hotmail.com (patches 1.11.0, rapture impr. 1.10.0) Lalo Martins : lalo_at_hackandroll.org (Debian 1.11.0, patch 1.8.0 client --help, --version) Corin Anderson : corin_at_the4cs.com (worklists 1.10.0, bugfix 1.9.0) Daniel Burrows : Daniel_Burrows_at_brown.edu (Gtk+ patch 1.10.0, hp regeneration patches 1.8.0) Per I. Mathisen : per_at_lefist.net (cmd-line parse cleanup 1.10.0, patches 1.8.x, server console, 1.7.2, 1.7.1) Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de (bugfixes 1.10.0) John-Marc Chandonia : jmc_at_cmpharm.ucsf.edu (bugfix 1.10.0, Gtk+ "Change All" dialog 1.9.0) Jarda Benkovsky : pvt.benkovsk_at_pvtnet.cz (connect feature 1.10.0) Peter Schaefer : schaefer_at_dfu.de (AI fix, bugfix 1.10.0, Gtk+ patch 1.9.0, mapgen and other patches 1.8.x, 1.7.x, 1.6.x) PJA : pja_at_pdc.kth.se (bugfix 1.10.0) Jerzy Klek : qpkjeek_at_epk.ericsson.se (barbarians 1.10.0, nations ruleset, city styles 1.9.0) Sebastian Wilhelmi : wilhelmi_at_ira.uka.de (Gtk+ City Report impr. 1.10.0) Sune Kirkeby : sune_at_interspace.dk (governments ruleset, unit upkeep 1.9.0, patches 1.8.1) David Pérez Serrada : dperezs_at_nexo.es (i18n 1.9.0) Rizos Sakellariou : rizos_at_cs.rice.edu (AI and governments 1.9.0, patches 1.8.x, city names 1.7.2) Andy Black : ablack_at_bvsd.k12.co.us (Macintosh 1.9.0) Gary Moyer : garymoyer_at_home.com (turn-blocking mode 1.9.0) Zbigniew Chyla : chyla_at_alice.ci.pwr.wroc.pl (Gtk+ client i18n 1.9.0) Matthew OConnor : matthew_at_anti-earth.org (bugfix 1.9.0) Alexander Mai : st002279_at_HRZPUB.tu-darmstadt.de (OS/2 patchs 1.9.0, 1.8.0, 1.7.2) Andrew Donkin : ard_at_scms.waikato.ac.nz (patches 1.9.0, 1.8.0, 1.0j) Kris Bubendorfer : Kris.Bubendorfer_at_MCS.VUW.AC.NZ (patches 1.8.x, civil war, trade cities, 1.7.x, diplomats/spies) Patrick Smith : patsmith_at_pobox.com (patches 1.8.x, 1.7.2) Olivier Rolland : billl_at_esil.univ-mrs.fr (patch 1.8.1 tear-off Gtk+ panels) Divis, Vaclav : DivisV_at_logica.com (patch 1.8.1, nuke command) Michael Gastright : gastrig_at_snmpi.com (patch 1.8.1) P. E. Jean : pejean.lists_at_iname.com (patch 1.8.1 Gtk+ warnings) Daniel Deckers : fh5y076_at_public.uni-hamburg.de (patch 1.8.1) Bobby D. Bryant : bdbryant_at_mail.utexas.edu (patch 1.8.1 helptext) Mitch Davis : mjd_at_alphalink.com.au (ChangeLog 1.8.0, admin and patches 1.7.x, 1.6.x, many patches 1.5.2, 1.4.4, 1.4.3) Trent Piepho : xyzzy_at_u.washington.edu (patches 1.8.0, core patches 1.7.x, 1.6.x) Massimo Campostrini : campo_at_mailbox.difi.unipi.it (city names and other patches 1.8.0, 1.7.2, 1.4.6, 1.0h, 1.0e) Jake Kesinger : kesinger_at_math.ttu.edu (patches 1.8.0, 1.7.0, gamelog, American city names) Sebastian Fischmeister : sfischme_at_nexus.lzk.tuwien.ac.at (autoattack patch 1.8.0) Daniel Gudlat : gudlat_at_informatik.hu-berlin.de (scenario related patches 1.8.0, 1.7.2) Christopher C Chimelis : chris_at_classnet.med.miami.edu (patch 1.8.0 Alpha) Bussi Andrea : bta_at_edu.al.unipmn.it (patch 1.8.0 2-button mouse) Fabrice Noilhan : Fabrice.Noilhan_at_ens.fr (patch 1.8.0 Solaris) John Stonebraker : ppaqebb_at_surfshop.net (huge AI improvement and other patches 1.7.x, 1.6.x) Cedric Tefft : cedric_at_earthling.net (patches 1.7.x) Christian Grothoff : ma0035_at_stud.uni-wuppertal.de (patch 1.7.0) Dee Jay Randall : randal_at_cs.uregina.ca (patches 1.7.2, 1.7.1) Sverker Wiberg : sverkerw_at_Update.UU.SE (configure patches 1.7.2, helptext patch 1.7.0) Mirar : mirar_at_idonex.se (patches 1.7.2) Michael Bickel : Michael.Bickel_at_informatik.uni-erlangen.de (patches 1.7.2) Paul Cameron : pmcamero_at_socs.uts.EDU.AU (patches 1.7.2) Mark Brown : broonie_at_tardis.ed.ac.uk (aqueductloss patch 1.7.2) Mika Korhonen : mikak_at_ee.oulu.fi (patch 1.7.2) Alex Rhomberg : rhomberg_at_ife.ee.ethz.ch (Alpha patch 1.7.2) Sergey Shkonda : serg_at_bcs.zp.ua (patch 1.7.2) Matthew Hunt : mph_at_pobox.com (patch 1.7.2) Robert Donn : squirk_at_ihug.co.nz (debian/ patch 1.7.2) Trevor Pering : pering_at_tongass.EECS.Berkeley.EDU (scorelog and other patches 1.7.1) Walter Misar : misar_at_rbg.informatik.tu-darmstadt.de (patchs 1.7.1) Finn Arne Gangstad : finnag_at_guardian.no (Solaris configure patch 1.7.1) James Blackwell : innocent_at_jupiter.linuxguru.net (docs patches 1.7.0, co-admin 1.6.x, admin 1.5.x) Frank Muzzulini : muzz_at_albatross.pond.sub.org (patches 1.7.0) Olli Helenius : ollhel_at_jytol.fi (patches 1.7.0) Jason Merrill : jason_at_yorick.cygnus.com (patches 1.7.0) Carl Bartels : cb_at_bravo436.chem.mcgill.ca (patch 1.7.0) Seth Golub : seth_at_thehouse.org (patch 1.7.0) Sam Holden : sholden_at_pgrad.cs.usyd.edu.au (GNU-Win32 patch 1.7.0) Olav Andree Brevik : olavb_at_ifi.uio.no (patch 1.6.3, many patches 1.6.0) Markus L. Noga : ut6e_at_rz.uni-karlsruhe.de (patch 1.6.3) Erik Vasaasen (Freeciv motto), Peter Mains (metaserver), Rene Schalburg (startup scripts), Robert H. Forsman Jr (canvas widget), Warwick Allison, Stephan Boettcher, Matthias Gessl, Thomas Kraube, Brian Thomas, Troels Valsted Hansen (Amiga), Peter Skov (help buttons), Peter Meerwald (OS/2), Michael Hohensee (icons, HOWTOPLAY), Rajala Ilkka, Richard Braakman and Jan Echternach. Graphics vincent.croisier_at_advalvas.be (ruins tile) Pep (editor icons) FiftyNine : fiftynine_at_gmail.com (Amplio) Kohsuke Kawaguchi : kk_at_kohsuke.org (Human) Andrea Cimitan (GTK+ theme) AMAZIGH Aneglus : aneglus_at_gmail.com (GTK+ theme) Tommy : yobbo3_at_hotmail.com (hex2t) Oliver Wolters (techs) US Navy (techs) Adrian Pingstone (techs) Jose-Manuel Benito Alvarez (techs) Mpalacios (techs) Liquid_2003 (techs) Chris Buckley (techs) Krzysztof Szymanski (techs) Nathan Eady (techs) Rama (techs) Tommaso da Modena (techs) Patryk Krause (techs) Denis Papin (techs) Oliver H. (techs) Robert Morden (techs) Leonardo da Vinci (techs) Michael Reeve (techs) Multimotyl (techs) Cosmin Stroe (techs) Jim Fitzpatrick (techs) Xuacu (techs) Philippe Verdy (techs) Dan Gerhards (techs) NASA (techs) US Federal Government (techs) feler404 : feler404_at_tlen.pl (techs, buildings) Frédéric Rodrigo : f.rodrigo_at_free.fr (techs) qwm : qwmqwm_at_gmail.com (Amplio) pratheep (treaty) James Blewitt : jim_at_jblewitt.com (Golden Globe logo and icons) Battle for Wesnoth authors (Human) gnome-icon-theme authors (Human) Ubuntu Human Theme authors (Human) Michael Speck kulkanie_at_gmx.net (Human) Rafal Bursig bursig_at_poczta.fm (Human) Adam Szwajnoch pamash_at_poczta.onet.pl (Human) J. W. Bjerk / Eleazar (Amplio, buildings) Paul Klein Lankhorst / GukGuk (Amplio) Andrew "Panda" Livings (Amplio) Alex Mor (Amplio) Allard H.S. Höfelt / AllardHS (Amplio) Bernd Brosing / BeBro (Amplio) Michael Nielson / Captain Nemo (Amplio) Thomas Van Kooten / CapTVK : thomas_at_worldonline.nl (Amplio) Ciaran Slavin / Curt Sibling (Amplio) Erwan Rennes (Amplio) Gareth Birch / Fairline (Amplio) GoPostal (Amplio) Oprisan Sorin (Amplio) Tim Alevizakis / Tanelorn (Amplio) Vodvakov (Amplio) Brendon Oram / Yautja bjoram_at_gmail.com (Amplio) Smiley (Amplio) Finer (icons) Tekgen (intro splash) Andreas Røsdal : andrearo_at_stud.ntnu.no (cursors) Daniel Markstedt : himasaram_at_spray.se (flags, misc tilesets) bytecoder (icon) Jason Dorje Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net (misc tilesets, flags) Hogne Håskjold : haskjold_at_idi.ntnu.no (city bar, Amplio, Amplio2, Human) Tobias Jakobs : tobias.jakobs_at_web.de (flags, techs) Patricia Fidi (flags, techs) Nikola Pizurica (flags, no longer used) Onur Yalaz : onuryalazi_at_mersin.edu.tr (flags) Daniel L Speyer : dspeyer_at_wam.umd.edu (isotrident tileset) Tim Smith : yoohootim_at_hotmail.com (HiRes tileset) Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk (misc HiRes fixes) T.J.T van Kooten : thomas_at_worldonline.nl (HiRes fallout icon) Bobby D. Bryant : bdbryant_at_mail.utexas.edu (engels elephant) Jussi Asp : ja66598_at_uta.fi (engels fog) Tatu Rissanen : tatu.rissanen_at_hut.fi ("trident" tileset) Ralph Engels : rengels_at_hydra.informatik.uni-ulm.de ("engels" tileset) Marco Saupe : msaupe_at_saale-net.de (intro graphics, trident city styles) Falk Hueffner : falk.hueffner_at_student.uni-tuebingen.de (shields/chiefs) Joe Rumsey : ogre_at_atomic.com (explosion animation from xgalaga) Mike McGrath : mcgrath_at_epx.cis.umn.edu (explosion animation from xgalaga) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (flags, wonders) Robert Brady : rwb197_at_ecs.soton.ac.uk (flags, no longer used) Tomasz Wegrzanowski : maniek_at_beer.com (flags, no longer used) Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (flags, chiefs occupied, simple icon, civ2 specials) Jerzy Klek : qpkjeek_at_epk.ericsson.se (flags, city styles) Alexandre Beraud : a_beraud_at_lemel.fr (space, wonders, small) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl (Sweden, Holland flags) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (roads, flags) Bruno Gilleta : gilleta_at_pento.esil.univ-mrs.fr (improved classic) Trent Piepho : xyzzy_at_u.washington.edu Frank Muzzulini : muzz_at_albatross.pond.sub.org (artillery icon) Allan Ove Kjeldbjerg : allan_at_daimi.aau.dk (original graphics) Jan Heidefuss : jan_heidefuss_at_yahoo.de (flags, no longer used) Jukka Liukkonen : juliukko_at_uiah.fi (gold upkeep icons) Latebird (flags, no longer used) yd@forum (Cimpletoon tileset, freeciv-modpack icon) Moonflat@forum (cities) Michael Johnson (justaguest @ forum) (nuclear explosion) GriffonSpade@forum (Ampliohexbig/Hexemplio, and numerous updates for 2.5) GM1530@forum (Inaccessible terrain) The Square Cow @ forum (Trident updates) Gyubal Wahazar :...plus too many people to mention here for flag designs; see for full flag credits. Sounds Gavin van Lelyveld : mdcore_at_gmail.com (freesounds) Per I. Mathisen : per_at_leftist.net (stdsounds) Maps Mathieu Roy : yeupou--gnu.org (France) Peter Weber : bor1900mg_at_yahoo.it (Detailed Europe map) Rob Best : best09272_at_hotmail.com (Japan, North America) Paolo Sammicheli : paolo_at_sammicheli.net (Italy) Libor Behounek : behounek_at_ff.cuni.cz (Various maps) Helge Arne Gudmestad : gudmesta_at_kallesol.pvv.ntnu.no (New earth map) Martin McMahon : martin.mcmahon_at_ukonline.co.uk (British Isles) Miguel Farah : miguel_at_farah.cl (Iberian peninsula) Christian Grothoff : ma0035_at_stud.uni-wuppertal.de (Europe v1.0) Daniel Gudlat : gudlat_at_informatik.hu-berlin.de (Earth) Jerzy Klek : qpkjeek_at_epk.ericsson.se (Europe v1.1) David Fernandez : bardo@gna (fka tirolalira@gna) (Earth 160x90 updates) Ruleset data since 2.6 release Yaron Shahrabani : yarons@github Ruleset data since 2.5 release Jānis Rogačs : assassinlv@gna (Latvian ruleset fixes) "Sam Sam" : uruiamme@gna (Texan ruleset fixes) Jamie Troini a.k.a. Nimrod, Ferdinand Steinkrüger a.k.a. XYZ (Europe 1901 scenario) Rhue of L (more start positions in large Earth scenario) Ruleset data since 2.4 release David Fernandez : bardo@gna (civ2civ3 ruleset) resodan@forum (Khoisan/Formosan nations) Ruleset data since 2.3 release Hubert Kowalewski : hubkow@gna (nations) Michael Bauer : akerbeltz@gna (Scottish Gaelic nation) Ruleset data since 2.2 release Madeline Book : mbook@gna (multiplayer ruleset is based on book's "rewonder" ruleset) Andrzej M. Gorzym : artaxes@gna (numerous nations) Ann Barcomb : kudra@gna (nations) GM1530@forum (nations) guestmania@forum (nations) Jean-Francois Arseneau : thejf@gna (nations) J. M. Gorbach : gorb@gna (Italian nation) Paul : qzip@gna (nations) Sampo Harjula : sahtor@gna (Finnish nation) Scott Watkins : gnomegarten@gna (Canadian nation) Xuacu Saturio : xuacu@gna (Asturian nation) Ann Barcomb : kudra@gna (nations) David Nuttall : danuttall_at_rocketmail.com (nations) Arkangel (nations) Vadim Mikhnevych : vmikhnevych@gna (nations) Mikel Iturbe Urretxa : janfri@gna (nations) Jeffrey C. Jacobs : timehorse@gna (nations) Ruleset data since 2.1 release Joel Kenny : duskeagle@gna (Canadian nation) J.M. Maalderink : mixcoatl@gna (nations) QABBA Ibrahim-Zakaria : kappazaki_at_gmail.com (Moroccan nation) Björn Adelberg : badelberg_at_gmx.de (Saxon nation) Daniil Ivanov : daniil.ivanov_at_gmail.com (nations) Dan Cottrell : qawantaqari_at_yahoo.com (nations) Ryan Green : ryan_at_spacemonkey.be (nations) William Allen Simpson : wsimpson_at_greendragon.com (nations) Egor Vyscrebentsov : evyscr_at_murom.net (nations) Māris Ozols : ozolkaajis_at_inbox.lv (nations) assie (nations) A. Condori (nations) Alvaro Acebedo : metakrtx_at_gmail.com (nations) Jared Blackburn (nations) Miguel Farah (nations) Zordsdavini : zordsdavini_at_gmail.com (nations) Martin Olveyra : molv_at_netgate.com.uy (nations) Frederic Rodrigo : f.rodrigo_at_free.fr (nations) Arman Ordookhani : arman_o71_at_yahoo.com (nations) UniLang community members (nations) Elmo Todurov (nations) guestmania (nations) Architeuthis (nations) Mindaugas Šukys (nations) Dan C. (nations) alekcxjo (nations) azrael4th (nations) Uğur Çetin : ugur.jnmbk_at_gmail.com (nations) Ruleset data since 2.0 release Māris Ozols : ozolkaajis_at_inbox.lv (nations) William Allen Simpson : wsimpson_at_greendragon.com (nations) Ribannah of Gobs : ribannah_at_castlegobs.nl (nations) Duane Wysynski : dwysynski_at_hotmail.com (nations) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (nations) Moritz Muehlenhoff : jmm_at_inutil.org (nations) Jake Kesinger : kesinger_at_math.ttu.edu (nations) Giorgos Vaiolos (nations) Nikos Mavrogiannopoulos : nmav_at_gnutls.org (nations) Heiko Schaefer (nations) Aho Esen (nations) Benedict Adamson : badamson_at_spamcop.net (nations) Bobby Bryant : bdbryant_at_mail.utexas.edu (nations) Nicolas Évrard (nations) Dmitriy Genzel : dg_at_cs.brown.edu (nations) Thanasis Kinias : tkinias_at_optimalco.com (nations) Andreas Røsdal : andrearo_at_stud.ntnu.no (nations) Elias Markstedt : gedebao_at_hotmail.com (nations) Cederik De Leon Acuna : torvalds_at_yahoo.com (nations) Wen-Hung Fang : wenhungf_at_yahoo.co.jp (nations) Loh Yap Kant : yapkant_at_mac.com (nations) Jason Tan Boon Teck : jasontn_at_pc.jaring.my (nations) Pawel Sakowski : pawel_at_sakowski.pl (fixes) Daniel Markstedt : himasaram_at_spray.se (nations maintainer) Grigor Gatchev (nations) Marko Lindqvist : cazfi74_at_gmail.com (fixes) Brian Dunstan : bdunstan149_at_yahoo.com (nations) Netotea Sergiu : nepleausall_at_yahoo.com (nations) Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl (fixes) Billy Naylor : banjo_at_actrix.com (nations) David Stewart : dmstewart_at_gmail.com (nations) Robo Trebula : r0b0_at_deepblue.sk (nations) Ruleset data since 1.12.0 release * Martins Untals : M.Untals_at_datapro.lv (nations) * Takacs Gabor : tg330_at_hszk.bme.hu (nations) * Miguel Farah : miguel_at_farah.cl (nations, scenarios) * Eduardo M Kalinowski : ekalin_at_bol.com.br (nations) * Thanasis Kinias : tkinias_at_optimalco.com (nations) * Niels Weber : nath_at_snafu.de (nations) * Emil Soleyman-Zomalan : emil79_at_uclink4.berkeley.edu (nations) * Christian Mangin : c_mangin_at_yahoo.fr (nations) * Beni Mahler : benibunny_at_gmx.net (nations) * Daniel Herding: dherding_at_gmx.de (nations) Ruleset data since 1.11.4 release Miguel Farah : miguel_at_farah.cl (nations) Juan Cortes : cortes_at_astro.yale.edu (nations) Ivan Kosak : ivan.kosak_at_sk.tel.hr (nation) Tomasz Wegrzanowski : maniek_at_beer.com (nations) Wong TM Deming : lookmeow_at_magix.com.sg (nations) Markus Buechele : markus.buechele_at_web.de (nations) Martin McMahon : martin.mcmahon_at_ukonline.co.uk (nations) Niels Weber : nath_at_snafu.de (nations) Valius : valius_at_dorado.ath.cx (nations) Vilius Puidokas : vilius_at_commissioner.com (nations) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (nations) Markus Buechele : markus.buechele_at_web.de (nations) Juan Cortes : cortes_at_astro.yale.edu (nations) Jason Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net (fixes) Burak Demircan : checkpoint_at_e-kolay.net (fixes) Ruleset data up to 1.11.4 release Version numbers refer to the first non-beta release to contain that information. Gianni Ciolli : ciolli_at_math.unifi.it (nations 1.11.4) Wong TM Deming : lookmeow_at_magix.com.sg (nations 1.11.4) Martin Willemoes Hansen : mwh_at_sysrq.dk (nations 1.11.4) Martin McMahon : martin.mcmahon_at_ukonline.co.uk (nations 1.11.4, nations 1.11.0) Erik Sigra : esigra_at_gmail.com (nations 1.11.4) Tomasz Wegrzanowski : maniek_at_beer.com (nations 1.11.4, nations 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Jerzy Klek : qpkjeek_at_epk.ericsson.se (nations 1.11.4, cities, nations 1.9.0) Aivo Kalu : aivo.kalu_at_mfa.ee (nations 1.11.4) Robert Brady : rwb197_at_ecs.soton.ac.uk (nations 1.11.0, nations, buildings 1.10.0) Joaquin Cuenca Abela : cuenca_at_ie2.u-psud.fr (nations 1.11.0) Lalo Martins : lalo_at_hackandroll.org (nations 1.11.0) Richard Garrel : rgarrel_at_bhnet.com.br (nations 1.11.0) Tuomas Airaksinen : tuomas.airaksinen_at_tuma.stc.cx (nations 1.11.0) Jan Heidefuss : jan_heidefuss_at_yahoo.de (nations 1.11.0) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (nations 1.11.0, 1.10.0) riq : riq_at_ciudad.com.ar (nations 1.11.0) IQ : iquin_at_technologist.com (buildings 1.11.0) Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (units, buildings 1.11.0, terrain 1.9.0) Gerhard Killesreiter : killesreiter_at_physik.uni-freiburg.de (nations 1.11.0) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (units 1.10.0, buildings 1.9.0, 1.8.0, governments 1.9.0, techs 1.9.0, 1.8.0, terrain 1.9.0, units 1.8.0) Craig Johnston : cjohnston_at_lycosmail.com (nations 1.10.0) Eric S. Raymond : esr_at_snark.thyrsus.com (nations 1.10.0) Mika Korhonen : mikak_at_ee.oulu.fi (nations 1.10.0, nations 1.9.0) Jason Todd : idjason_at_home.com (nations 1.10.0) Sean Connor : sec_at_konatsu.dhs.org (nations 1.10.0) Elik Eizenberg : elikez_at_yahoo.com (nations 1.10.0) Tobias Brox : tobix_at_irctos.org (nations 1.10.0) Mike Jing : miky40_at_hotmail.com (nations 1.10.0) Per I. Mathisen : per_at_leftist.net (buildings, techs, units 1.9.0) Sune Kirkeby : sune_at_interspace.dk (governments, units 1.9.0) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (nations 1.9.0) Jarda Benkovsky : pvt.benkovsk_at_pvtnet.cz (nations 1.9.0) Mattias Andersson : tamasis_at_softhome.net (nations 1.9.0) Sebastian Bauer : sebauer_at_t-online.de (techs, units 1.9.0) Andrew Donkin : ard_at_scms.waikato.ac.nz (terrain 1.9.0) Greg Wooledge : wooledge_at_kellnet.com (buildings 1.8.0) Nicolas Brunel : brunel_at_ham.esil.univ-mrs.fr (units 1.8.0) Site hosting Per I. Mathisen : per.mathisen_at_gmail.com (from March 2012) Jaakko Heusala : jheusala@gna (DNS secondaries, from March 2012) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (from May 1999 to March 2012) Tracy Reed : treed_at_ultraviolet.org (to April 1999) Mailing lists John Goerzen : jgoerzen_at_complete.org Ryan Rehder : twolf_at_kc.net (freeciv.midsun.com: Mar 1998 to Nov 1998) FAQ Maintainer (retired!) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl Previous Webmasters Martin Willemoes Hansen : mwh_at_sysrq.dk Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org Mitch Davis : mjd_at_alphalink.com.au Ian Rees : irees_at_sat.net Allan Ove Kjeldbjerg : allan_at_daimi.aau.dk Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org Website design Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (Wiki, Forum) Martin Willemoes Hansen : mwh_at_sysrq.dk (FWNG) Website contributors Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl Patrick Gardella : patrick_at_cre8tivegroup.com (Games Announcement) Fabrice Noilhan : fabrice.noilhan_at_ens.fr (Poll system) Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (i18n, l10n, DB intf.) Tomi Sarvela (Graphics) Freeciv Metaserver Peter Dam Mains : lancelot_at_daimi.au.dk (old metaserver) Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu (new metaserver) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (new metaserver) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (new metaserver) Marko Lindqvist : cazfi74_at_gmail.com (new metaserver) Metaserver hosting Marko Lindqvist : cazfi74_at_gmail.com (from March 2009 to August 2012) Bug reports since 2.6 release Lars Wendler : polynomial-c_at_gentoo.org Yuri Tretyakov : ytretyakov18_at_gmail.com Zoltán Žarkov : zeko_at_freeciv.xyz Phil G. Lexxie L nef@forum Dean : ddeanbrown_at_comcast.net Corbeau@forum publo@forum Ignatus@forum "RsXT.2" @ forum Voland0@forum Anton Körbchen Chippo Elder Bug reports since 2.5 release Robin Patterson Renato : rcbrgs@gna Jacew@forum Christian Montanari : ptizoom@gna S.C. L. (Caedo@forum) "The Alchemist" @ forum Thorsten Alteholz : alteholz_at_debian.org Günter Heine : ghpy_at_safe-mail.net John Nieminen L jni@gna fomalhaut @ forum Sviatoslav Golda : swiatos@gna kumar@gna Michal Papis : mpapis@gna mqtx IZY5O@forum bwhyte77@forum Steve Rynas : Steve R. @ forum Markus Raab : debian_at_markus-raab.org Edmund Usercutter djconklin@forum Alexander Fretheim : ahfretheim@gna haut Markus Linnakangas : mlinnaka@gna exbed@gna Bernhard aldot@gna Christian Stein ironclad@gna Eric koqebwix@gna Michael Neil Máximo Castañeda lonemadmax@github wotan@gna Gogo Gugelhupf gogo@gna Jochen Trumpf jochent@gna pungtryne@forum Alexandro Ignatiev nctrd@forum Kryon @ Longturn Pierre R (javaxubuntu@forum) meynaf@forum Akechi@forum Kryon @ Longturn UukGoblin on IRC "Grendel" Hans Lemurson @ forum Gyubal Wahazar Bug reports since 2.4 release devander@gna franjo@forum stelonix on IRC Arbogast @ forum Manuel Umlauf : manuel.umlauf_at_gmx.de taka@gna vla22 GriffonSpade @ forum Zakri Kneebone : i1abnrk@gna kazarmy_at_gmail.com Jamie Troini : nimrod@gna Cor'e : core@gna Frank : dunnoob@gna aloril_plus_freeciv_at_iki.fi rogier@gna Markus Koschany : apo@gna xavier@gna amie78 Konstantin Vedeneev : konved@gna Szymon Siwek : sls@gna Bug reports since 2.3 release Staffan Bruun : stabi@gna Bernhard Maerz zekkerj@forum Rafał Mużyło Jaakko Heusala : jheusala@gna Oleg : o01eg@gna dynv@gna Francois Sabot : ftarkin@gna Echter Name : gaymmaster@gna "Bill" Bastian Blank Patrick Kelle : pkelle@gna Charles Vaughn : hackcasual@gna Patrick Welche : prlw1@gna Noel David Torres Taño Roman Petrinec : petrinec@gna Emmet Hikory : persia@gna Michal Srp Sveinung Kvilhaugsvik : sveinung@gna Andreas Røsdal : andreasr@gna "Bo Di Bo" : bodibo@gna Didier Cassirame : didc@gna henkutsu_tama@gna Silas Brill : brilliand@gna J. M. Gorbach : gorb@gna Dox4242 @ forum Bug reports since 2.2 release petro rpinvest_AT_yahoo.com davideveringham_AT_mysoul.com.au David Lowe : doctorjlowe@gna Peter : teekeks@gna Roland Haeder : quix0r@gna Sebastian Novak : roywephy@gna Gediminas Liktaras : asplode@gna log65536@gna Smp_at_guerrillamail.com David Fernandez : bardo@gna (fka tirolalira@gna) Alberto Bonsanto : master@gna matangdilis@forum Sam Steingold : sds@gna Andrej Svininykh : jerdna wongo888_at_gmail.com francesco de leo : fran12c@gna Angelo Locritani : alocritani@gna Lavrentij P Berija : heilkitty@gna Michal Mazurek : akfaew@gna clark.miller_at_yahoo.com "Christian" lucha_at_paranoici.org, lucha@gna Someone Special : ifuwant2know@gna rachel opensolaris_at_free.fr Luoti@forum Alexey Torkhov : atorkhov@gna V : hlinger@forum Daniel Hornung : rubikcube@gna Keyser Soze : keysersoze@gna Mirex xeim@gna pekka@gna Martin Melhus Mathew : frak@gna Nathan Brazil : bitaxis@gna Klemen Košir Micke : someswede@gna James Spahlinger : nixeagle@gna John Lenton (@Canonical) Bug reports since 2.1 release Andreas anbe@gna salex@forum bernd.jendrissek_at_gmail.com Real Name : jkjk cradle22_at_googlemail.com Steffen Stollfuß : j0inty mike : qscft@gna Jeremy Jacko : jbfrog@gna Jeffrey C. Jacobs : timehorse@gna 1123581321_at_gmx.net xiong_at_sf-id.com healyp_at_rpi.edu johannalecschueler_at_googlemail.com J.M. Maalderink : mixcoatl@gna Nathan : nmx@gna mity@gna mir3x gilles Vadim Peretokin : vperetokin_at_gmail.com, vadi@gna jukey_at_ju-key.de Peeter Vois : Peeter.Vois_at_mail.ee Steve Walton : swalton_at_clara.net Tomasz Niemcewicz : niemcewiczt_at_gmail.com gdgourou Chris Snook : chris.snook_at_gmail.com John Brendler : brendlerjg_at_gmail.com Oliver Burghard : OliverBurghard_at_web.de bravoman78 Carstairs Ann Barcomb : ann_at_domaintje.com Mark Metson : markmetson_at_yahoo.ca, knotwork@irc James McClain : james.mcclain_at_gmail.com Dennis d'Entremont : dennis.dentremont_at_gmail.com Martijn Plass : korenn_at_live.nl Tristan Hoffmann : info_at_tristanhoffmann.de Eric Francis : airdrik_at_go.com Chris Williams : ceedub7_at_cfl.rr.com HanduMan : HanduMan_at_Savageclub.org Stephen Jolley : s_jolley_at_yahoo.com Condex Prekates Alexandros : chomwitt_at_yahoo.gr angelo.conte_at_email.it Dave Daku : jektal_at_gmail.com Vincent J. Schiavoni : hlingler_at_verizon.net Core_at_copper.net Jukka Suomela : freeciv.org_at_sammal.pp.fi George Koehler : kernigh@gna Luc Schrijvers begasus_at_skynet.be freeciv_at_tech.geek.nz kinetic@gna Alvaro Rodriguez : arodriguez@gna spikethehobbitmage_at_excite.com Ann Barcomb : kudra@gna Jere Toivanen Hendrik Maryns : hamaryns@gna Toni Spets : hifi@gna David Jasa : jasad@gna gorillaz Szunti Ugo Degrigny : ugo.degrigny_at_yahoo.fr kevin in Korea (Kevin551) : kevin.in.korea_at_gmail.com Theodore Munk James Hemming Marek Jancuska Susanna Björverud : susanna.bjorverud_at_telia.com Dawid Ciezarkiewicz : dawid.ciezarkiewicz_at_jabster.pl Karl Goetz : kamping_kaiser_at_internode.on.net Brian Pepple : bdpepple_at_gmail.com dergringo_at_gmail.com Joan Creus : joan.creusandreu_at_gmail.com Jerry James : loganjerry_at_gmail.com Ronny Standtke : Ronny.Standtke_at_gmx.net eadleofice Weston Hanners : me_at_westonhanners.com Gabriele Galantucci : gabriele.galantucci_at_fastwebnet.it David Nuttall : danuttall_at_rocketmail.com David Walling : david_at_wallings.net Erik Johansson : erjohan_at_gmail.com Peter Speybrouck : peter.speybrouck_at_gmail.com Nikita Bukhvostov : dragon.djanic_at_gmail.com Catarina Veiga : catarina_veiga_at_yahoo.co.uk Charles Goodwin : charles_at_webenableit.co.uk Bastiaan Jacques : bastiaan_at_bjacques.org Wim : supaypeluso_at_hotmail.com Matti Meklari : medice_at_luukku.com Michael Ruberry : michael.ruberry_at_gmail.com Mark W. Hatherly : mhatherly_at_chess-safety.com Joona Kurki : joona.kurki_at_tkk.fi Dawn Lepard : dawn_at_lepard.ca Andrew Pantyukhin : infofarmer_at_FreeBSD.org Lakatos Zoltán : lakatoszoltan_at_invitel.hu Vincent Petry : PVince81_at_yahoo.fr Stephen Bridges : widget_at_stdin.co.uk Christopher Spiewak : christopher.spiewak_at_gmail.com Lauri Uotinen : luotinen_at_cc.hut.fi Konstantin Salz : Chaosspawn23_at_gmx.net Michael B.Johnson : mjohnson_at_veribox.net Larry Kingery : larry_at_hawkeyes.org Alec Meusert : AlecMeusert_at_web.de arno. : arno._at_no-log.org Tommi Bjorkbacka : tommibj_at_gmail.com John Dubberley : john.dubberley_at_nrlssc.navy.mil Fernando Goncalves : fgmail2006_at_yahoo.com.br Mateusz Stefek : mstefek_at_poczta.fm Billy Naylor : banjo :banjo_at_actrix.com Martin Gerdes : Martin.Gerdes_at_directbox.com Chad Aeschliman : chadaeschliman_at_gmail.com Jaroslav Libak : jarol1_at_seznam.cz Naoki Atagi : atagi_at_toki.waseda.jp Laurent Vogel : lvl_at_club-internet.fr Abu Dhabi : abudhabi2_at_go2.pl Cyril Delalande : cyril.delalande_at_seznam.cz Genevieve Gracian : ggracian_at_free.fr Keishi Suenaga : s_keishi_at_mutt.freemail.ne.jp Gilderoy : aaron_talamasca_at_yahoo.it Luigi Auriemma : aluigi_at_autistici.org Daniel Strecker : daniel.strecker_at_gmx.net Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de Sini Ruohomaa : sini.ruohomaa_at_iki.fi Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_gdv.uni-hannover.de Frédéric Rodrigo : f.rodrigo_at_free.fr Nanakaland : nanakaland_at_gmail.com Matthias Hilbig : hilbig_at_upb.de Claudio M. Camacho :claudiomkd_at_gmail.com Christoph Petschnig : cp_at_123cad.de Slavy Mihov : smihov_at_abv.bg Jordi Negrevernis i Font : jorneg_at_retemail.es Ricky : iainuki_at_yahoo.com Hogne Håskjold charlieg MITA Yuusuke Brandon J. Van Every : bvanevery_at_gmail.com Ryan Green : ryan_at_spacemonkey.be M-Z : m___z_at_op.pl ti_armani-eng_at_yahoo.com.br Nick Jewkes : hookstonez_at_btopenworld.com mzet Michael Mielke : michael_at_mielke.cc Castanier Carl : woodswolf_at_gmail.com Lars Huttar : lars_at_huttar.net Ulrik Sverdrup : ulrik.sverdrup_at_gmail.com, englabenny@gna Ties-Jan : tkluter_at_freenet.xs4all.nl ZaG : zag_1978_at_tut.by Sonkoly Pal : phaul_at_bsd.inf.elte.hu John Keller : freeciv_at_johnkeller.com Joseph Cheek : joseph_at_cheek.com Timothy Brownawell : tbrownaw_at_prjek.net Marcel Edward Verhagen : marcel_at_meverhagen.com Petr Baudis : pasky_at_ucw.cz Elmo Todurov : elmo_at_proekspert.ee Benjamin K. Stuhl : benjamin.stuhl_at_colorado.edu Bug reports since 2.0 release Ricky : iainuki_at_yahoo.com Slavy Mihov : smihov_at_abv.bg Christoph Petschnig : cp_at_123cad.de Claudio M. Camacho : claudiomkd_at_gmail.com Not Logged In Matthias Hilbig : hilbig_at_upb.de Nanakaland : nanakaland_at_gmail.com Frédéric Rodrigo : f.rodrigo_at_free.fr Ignacio Vicario : ignaciovicario_at_nodo50.org Sini Ruohomaa : sini.ruohomaa_at_iki.fi Daniel Strecker : daniel.strecker_at_gmx.net Luigi Auriemma : aluigi_at_autistici.org Gilderoy : aaron_talamasca_at_yahoo.it Cyril Delalande : cyril.delalande_at_seznam.cz m s : ka_xperience_at_yahoo.es Naoki Atagi : atagi_at_toki.waseda.jp Laurent Vogel : lvl_at_club-internet.fr Esa : esa_at_mursu.net Jaroslav Libák : jarol1_at_seznam.cz Chad Aeschliman : chadaeschliman_at_gmail.com Martin Gerdes : Martin.Gerdes_at_directbox.com Robert M : xbxrjf_at_rojoma.com Bernd Pol : bernd.pol_at_online.de skips : skips_at_users.sourceforge.net Christopher Nash : chris_at_nashclan.net William Allen Simpson : wsimpson_at_greendragon.com Curtis Warren : cwarren89_at_gawab.com Fred Labrosse : ffl_at_aber.ac.uk Guido Ostkamp : freeciv_at_ostkamp.fastmail.fm Florian Kattner C : bmorris3_at_san.rr.com Bayprogrammer_at_aol.com Excellent One : excellent.one_at_sympatico.ca Carl Lobo : carllobo_at_gmail.com Vladimir Pekez : vbpekez_at_EUnet.yu Lo'oris : looris_at_gmail.com Michael Lorenz : macallan_at_netbsd.org David Tansey : djtansey_at_gmail.com Dag Arneson : sanedragon_at_gmail.com Enrique Tamara : enrique.tamara_at_hp.com Daniel Doran : dadoran_at_sbcglobal.net Graham Reeds : graham.reeds_at_gmail.com Marcel Edward Verhagen : marcel_at_meverhagen.com Peter Schaefer : peter.schaefer_at_gmail.com John Soltow : jasoltow_at_comcast.net Bug reports since 1.14.2 release Jacob Nevins : jacobn+freecivrt_at_chiark.greenend.org.uk Carol Smith : lawndart_at_users.easynews.com abudhabi2_at_go2.pl superfli_at_gmail.com Kevin Benton : s1kevin_at_hotmail.com Willem de Groot : willem_at_byte.nl Tobias Sarner : tobias.sarner_at_marabu-edv.de Oscar : OJMS_at_inicia.es Tomáš Brukner : tomas.brukner_at_gentlemail.com Jeff : lightning4_at_gci-net.com Eddie Anderson : saywhat_at_softhome.net Peter : freeciv_at_maubp.freeserve.co.uk David Noren : bagpiper1990_at_earthlink.net Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl Bill Webster : bill_at_year0.com.au Petri Pipatti : petri.pipatti_at_tietokone.fi Nico Spicher : http://triplex.it-helpnet.de/ uuuppz_at_oscar.esptl.com Eric F. Paul : ericp_at_shelltown.net freksxc_at_hotmail.com Marek "Baczek" Baczyński : imbaczek_at_gmail.com Lassi Rokka : lassi.rokka_at_gmail.com Urban Biel : rbk_at_stv.sk Brendon Oram : bjoram_at_gmail.com GHJ : gottfriedherold_at_inetworks.de unai_at_libero.it Franz Mach : franzmach_at_yahoo.de Rik van Riel : riel_at_surriel.com Yann Dirson : ydirson_at_altern.org Jordi Mallach : jordi_at_sindominio.net Hunter L. Cook : hunter_at_tranquility.net Preben Randhol : randhol_at_pvv.org Andrew Archibald : andrew.archibald_at_sympatico.ca Hogne Håskjold : haskjold_at_idi.ntnu.no Matz : matzjosh-freeciv_at_schokokeks.org qwm : qwmqwm_at_gmail.com Ben Bettin : bwbettin_at_gmail.com dssr_at_gmx.net Stefan Dirsch : sndirsch_at_suse.de Joerg Behrens : behrens_at_takenet.de Philip Patterson : booktinker_at_gmail.com Vickram Ghumman : vickramghumman_at_yahoo.com Robert Smith : r_q_smith_at_yahoo.com ph.bayon_at_netcourrier.com Peter Panov : agent010P_at_comcast.net Jan Tobias Muehlberg : muehlber_at_fh-brandenburg.de Vijay Kiran Kamuju : infyquest_at_gmail.com Benedict Adamson : badamson_at_spamcop.net Markus Laire : bugreports.malaire_at_neverbox.com M. R. Johnston : bagpipe_at_gmail.com Geert Nijpels : nijpels_at_euronet.nl David Nielsen : dnielsen_at_breakmygentoo.net ktocomp : ktocomp_at_gala.net Gustav Van Der Merwe : gvdmer_at_gmail.com David Stewart : dmstewart_at_gmail.com Sam Morris : sam_at_robots.org.uk Brett Albertson : brett.albertson_at_stratech.com Genevieve Gracian : ggracian_at_free.fr Oursinou Desman : desman_at_nours.org Marcelo Burda : mburda_at_ulb.ac.be Ciaran Mac Lochlainn : ciaran17_at_eircom.net Mattias Linde : c02lek_at_cs.umu.se Geeslaka Geezonga : geeslaka_at_mad.scientist.com Rob Best : best754_at_sasktel.net Ole Laursen : olau_at_cs.auc.dk Martin Schröder : martin_at_oneiros.de Caspar : caspar-freeciv_at_cbothmer.org Eugene : eugene3_at_web.de az : az_at_ftc.ru Remi Bonnet : remi.bonnet_at_laposte.net Predrag Viceic : viceic_at_net2000.ch Nathaniel Olsen : sledge_at_shaw.ca Nathan Kleger : nathan_at_abaper.com Michael Kirzinger : mjk3_at_ece.ualberta.ca Brandon J. Van Every : vanevery_at_indiegamedesign.com Duarte Loreto : happyguy_pt_at_hotmail.com jonadab_at_bright.net Karen Yeats : kayeats_at_uwaterloo.ca John Wheeler : jdwheeler42_at_yahoo.com kimiko_at_xs4all.nl Cameron Morland : cameron_at_morland.ca Matthew D. Fuller : fullermd_at_over-yonder.net admerik_at_uajms.edu.bo Gabor Takacs : tg330_at_hszk.bme.hu Rafal Bursig : bursig_at_poczta.fm Bernd Korz : bernd.korz_at_insidebeos.de Frank Wilde : perle_at_cs.tu-berlin.de Evan Daniel : evanbd_at_gmail.com Nicolau C. Saldanha : nicolau.saldanha_at_gmail.com Thomas Müller : lists_at_elfstone.de Bug reports since 1.13.0 release Alex Volkov : volkoff_at_usa.net Chris M : CBM2004_at_www.com Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de Daniel Herding : DHerding_at_gmx.de Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de Gianmario Scotti : gianmario.scotti_at_nokia.com J.K.Sun : jsun2_at_gte.net Jordi Negrevernis i Font : jorneg_at_retemail.es Jussi Asp : Jussi.Asp_at_uta.fi Kenn Munro : kenn_at_cyberbeach.net Markus Schaber : markus.schaber_at_student.uni-ulm.de Martin McMahon : martin.mcmahon_at_ukonline.co.uk Müller, Hans-Werner Dr. : hw_at_muella7.com Pete Stewart : stwrtpj_at_earthlink.net Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net Stuart Yeates : s.yeates_at_cs.waikato.ac.nz Thomas Strub : ue80_at_rz.uni-karlsruhe.de Tom Goulet : tomg_at_em.ca Bug reports since 1.12.0 release Thomas Strub : ue80_at_rz.uni-karlsruhe.de Markus Linnala : maage_at_cs.tut.fi Francois Taiani : francois.taiani_at_m6net.fr Andreas Anschuetz : atz_at_atz.home.cs.tu-berlin.de Michael Zinn : michael.z_at_acm.org Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com Daniel Sjölie : deepone_at_acc.umu.se Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk Erik Sigra : esigra_at_gmail.com Britton Leo Kerin : fsblk_at_aurora.uaf.edu Jules Bean : jules_at_jellybean.co.uk Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl Niels Weber : nath_at_snafu.de Michael Stefaniuc : mstefani_at_redhat.de Gaute B Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk Johnny Mnemonic : johnny_at_themnemonic.org James Wilson : fat_hot_at_yahoo.com Steve Kay : Steve.Kay_at_jhuapl.edu Stuart Yeates : s.yeates_at_cs.waikato.ac.nz Andreas Beckmann : andreas.beckmann_at_student.uni-halle.de Ben Webb : ben_at_bellatrix.pcl.ox.ac.uk Chris Richards : chrisr_at_tippingpoint.com Alexander Mai : st002279_at_hrzpub.tu-darmstadt.de Gregory Berkolaiko : gberkolaiko_at_yahoo.co.uk Jason Short : vze2zq63_at_verizon.net James Wilson : fat_hot_at_yahoo.com Martin Schröder : martin_at_oneiros.de Todd Goodman : tgoodman_at_bonedaddy.net Egbert Hinzen : garfy_at_ehinzen.de Raahul Kumar : raahul_da_man_at_yahoo.com Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net Marco Tarini : tarini_at_iei.pi.cnr.it Kevin Turner : Kevin.Turner_at_oberlin.edu Fabien Seisen : seisen_at_linuxfr.org Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de Matthias Wolle : ma_wo_at_gmx.de Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (lots!) Richard Stallman : rms_at_gnu.org Elke Moritz : moritz_at_unix-ag.uni-kl.de Alexander Wilkins : awilkins_at_stanford.edu Johnson Earls : darkfox_at_springhaven.org Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org Stefan Schnetter Kenn Munro : kenn_at_cyberbeach.net Bug reports since 1.11.4 release Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de Jan Heidefuss : jan_heidefuss_at_yahoo.de Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org Mark Saward : mark_saward_at_unite.com.au Martin Olveyra : molv_at_adinet.com.uy Thomas Aglassinger : agi_at_rieska.oulu.fi Marko Lindqvist : cazfi74_at_gmail.com Tuomas Airaksinen : tuomas.airaksinen_at_tuma.stc.cx Lino Mastrodomenico : l.mastrodomenico_at_studenti.to.it Patrice LaFlamme : ewd_at_patrix.org Nicolas Brunel : brunel_at_ham.esil.univ-mrs.fr Michael Kruglos : mike14_at_internet.il Joona Kiiski : joona.kiiski_at_iki.fi Heikki Kniivilä : heikkikk_at_bestlinuxmail.com Gordon Tetlow : gordont_at_bluemtn.net Rigel Freden : rigelf_at_angelfire.com Mike Jing : mike_jing_at_email.com Jason Short : jdorje_at_users.sourceforge.net Gerhard Killesreiter : killesreiter_at_physik.uni-freiburg.de Urban Dominik Mueller : mueller_at_relog.ch Daniel Frazier : dfrazier_at_magpage.com Michael Schreiber : M.Schreiber_at_gmx.de Michael Kiermaier : michael.kiermaier_at_gmx.net Michael Grundel : michael42_at_web.de Niels Weber : nath_at_snafu.de Dmitriy Genzel : udgenzel_at_mcs.drexel.edu Falk Hueffner : falk.hueffner_at_student.uni-tuebingen.de Jarda Benkovsky : pvt.benkovsk_at_pvtnet.cz James Novak : jnovak_at_wi.tds.net Taneli Huuskonen : huuskone_at_cc.helsinki.fi Kero van Gelder : kero_at_ipc3799dbe.dial.wxs.nl Erik Sigra : esigra_at_gmail.com Dirk Stoecker : stoecker_at_rcs.urz.tu-dresden.de Mark Savage : marksbg_at_crosswinds.net Stepan Roh : src_at_srnet.cz Andy Black : ablack_at_bvsd.k12.co.us Richard Atkins : rja_at_pcug.org.au Chris Snow : chris_at_baldric.uwo.ca Paul Langemeijer : P.O.Langemeijer_at_student.utwente.nl Xavier Renaut : xavier_at_ideasandassociates.com Daniel Speyer : dspeyer_at_users.sourceforge.net Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl Hjalmar Böhm : hjr.boehm_at_gmx.net Alejandro G. Belluscio : baldusi_at_hotmail.com Pablo Belluscio : pablibell_at_fibertel.com.ar Gregory Berkolaiko : Gregory.Berkolaiko_at_weizmann.ac.il Micha Riser : mriser_at_gmx.net David Zverina : David.Zverina_at_uk.wmmercer.com Anders Bo Rasmussen : fuzz_at_diku.dk Lee Davis : leedavis_at_zoomtown.com Bug reports up to 1.11.4 release Version numbers refer to the release the bug was reported on. Urban Mueller : mueller_at_relog.ch (1.11.4) Marko Lindqvist : cazfi74_at_gmail.com (1.11.4, 1.8.1, 1.8.0) Michael Kiermaier : michael.kiermaier_at_gmx.net (1.11.4) Tomasz Wegrzanowski : maniek_at_beer.com (1.11.4, 1.9.0) Gaute Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk (1.11.4) Jan Heidefuss : jan_heidefuss_at_yahoo.de (1.11.4, 1.10.0) Mark Polo : mark_at_zenit.org (1.11.4) Martin Manns : mmanns_at_gmx.net (1.11.4) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (1.11.4, 1.10.0) Jeff Mallatt : jjm_at_codewell.com (1.11.4) Alex Davidoff : aldave_at_tirastel.md (1.11.4, 1.10.0) Gerhard Killesreiter : killesreiter_at_physik.uni-freiburg.de (1.10.0, 1.9.0) Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de (1.10.0, 1.9.0) Shalon Wood : dstar_at_pele.cx (1.10.0) Anthony DeRobertis : derobert_at_erols.com (1.10.0) Peter Zelezny : zed_at_linux.com (1.10.0) Jussi Asp : ja66598_at_uta.fi (1.10.0) Peter Welzien : welzien_at_canit.se (1.10.0) Gianmario Scotti : gianmario.scotti_at_nokia.com (1.10.0) Daniel Sjolie : deepone_at_acc.umu.se (1.10.0) Robert Brady : rrwb197_at_ecs.soton.ac.uk (1.10.0) Laurent Vibert : lvibert_at_irisa.fr (1.10.0) Patrice LaFlamme : ewd_at_patrix.org (1.10.0) Vincent : skorpion_at_optonline.net (1.10.0) Lance Levsen : l.levsen_at_printwest.com (1.10.0) Rizos Sakellariou : rizos_at_rice.edu (1.10.0, 1.8.1, 1.8.0) Thomas Aglassinger : agi_at_rieska.oulu.fi (1.10.0) Urban Müller : mueller_at_relog.ch (1.10.0) AP Remmers : aremmers_at_nerdherd.org (1.10.0) Mark Nettle : markn_at_teach.bhs.mq.edu.au (1.10.0) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (1.10.0) Mark Hayden : hayden_at_ispchannel.com (1.10.0) Jean-Francois Bonnet : jean-francois.bonnet_at_math-info.univ-paris5.fr (1.10.0) David Chester : David_at_chescam.demon.co.uk (1.10.0) Jim Smith : atilla_ca_at_yahoo.com (1.10.0, 1.8.1) Jamie Love : jdl28_at_cosc.canterbury.ac.nz (1.10.0) Igor Nazarov : nazarov_at_math.unm.edu (1.10.0) Karl-Ingo Friese : kif_at_informatik.uni-hannover.de (1.10.0) Mike Webb : mjw_at_codewell.com (1.10.0) Brett Smith : brett_at_aether.dhs.org (1.10.0) Dennis Seekles : seekles_at_astro.rug.nl (1.10.0) Marc Espie : espie_at_cvs.openbsd.org (1.10.0) Erik Thiele : erikyyy_at_erikyyy.de (1.10.0) Piotr Sulecki : piotr.sulecki_at_ios.krakow.pl (1.10.0) Marcus Bleicher : bleicher_at_nta2.lbl.gov (1.10.0) Scott Kullberg : sekullbe_at_mediaone.net (1.10.0) Niels Leander van Reymersdal : quazion_at_atari.org (1.10.0) Martin Kenward : mkenward_at_pickles.physics.mun.ca (1.10.0) Jan Dittberner : jan_at_jan-dittberner.de (1.10.0) Goswin Brederlow : goswin.brederlow_at_student.uni-tuebingen.de (1.10.0) Daniel Birep : birod_at_registerednurses.com (1.10.0) Erwan Deriaz : deriaz_at_eleves.bretagne.ens-cachan.fr (1.10.0) David Scheid : david.scheid_at_compaq.com (1.10.0) Enrico Scholz : enrico.scholz_at_informatik.tu-chemnitz.de (1.10.0) Štěpán Roh : src_at_srnet.cz (1.10.0) David R. Relyea : relyea_at_slac.stanford.edu (1.9.0) Pascal Andoux : pascal_at_yalbinet.com (1.9.0) Massimo Campostrini : campo_at_mailbox.difi.unipi.it (1.9.0) Jorgen Skjaanes : jorgen_at_gulesider.no (1.9.0) Patrick Schmid : patrick_at_patrick-s.de (1.9.0) John-Marc Chandonia : jmc_at_cmpharm.ucsf.edu (1.9.0) IQ : iquin_at_technologist.com (1.9.0) Jez Bromley : jmb65_at_cam.ac.uk (1.9.0) Daniel Zinsli : s830+priv_at_ii.uib.no (1.9.0) Tobias Brox : tobix_at_irctos.org (1.9.0) Falk Hueffner : falk.hueffner_at_student.uni-tuebingen.de (1.9.0) Reinier Post : reinpost_at_win.tue.nl (1.9.0) Anthony J. Stuckey : stuckey_at_jaka.ece.uiuc.edu (1.9.0) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (1.9.0) Mikko Tiihonen : Mikko.Tiihonen_at_hut.fi (1.9.0) Jan Pool : jpool_at_dsp.sun.ac.za (1.9.0) Mikolaj Konarski : mikon_at_mimuw.edu.pl (1.9.0) Greg Wooledge : wooledge_at_kellnet.com (1.9.0) Artur Biesiadowski : abies_at_pg.gda.pl (1.8.1) Reuben Thomas : rrt1001_at_cam.ac.uk (1.8.1) Idan Sofer : sofer_at_ibm.net (1.8.1) Matt Starnes : matt_at_mail.ltlb.com (1.8.1) Per Persson : pp_at_sno.pp.se (1.8.1) Sami Farin : sfarin_at_ratol.fi (1.8.1) Emmanuel PARIS : ep_at_axene.com (1.8.1) mancini : mancini_at_enst.fr (1.8.1) Nils Jeppe : nils_at_jeppe.de (1.8.1) David Ronis : ronis_at_onsager.chem.mcgill.ca (1.8.1) Christoph Kutzinski : kutzi_at_gmx.de (1.8.1) Matthew Hunt : mph_at_astro.caltech.edu (1.8.1) Patrick Smith : patsmith_at_pobox.com (1.8.0) Todd Goodman : tsg1_at_earthlink.net (1.8.0) Frank Schaefer : fransch_at_netscape.net (1.8.0) Dee Jay Randall : randal_at_cs.uregina.ca (1.8.0) Brent Nelson : nelson_at_realcase.com (1.8.0) Anders Wegge Jakobsen : wegge_at_wegge.dk (1.8.0) Peter Berg Larsen : pebl_at_math.ku.dk (1.8.0) Chip Richards : chipr_at_niestu.com (1.8.0) Andy Black : ablack_at_bvsd.k12.co.us (1.8.0) Andrew E. Schulman : andrex_at_alw.nih.gov (1.8.0) Jonathan Hall : jonhall_at_futureks.net (1.8.0) Mel Ooran : melooran_at_yahoo.com (1.8.0) David Usherwood : davidu_at_infocat.co.uk (1.8.0) Matt Busigin : jediknight_at_xwing.org (1.8.0) Chris Buchanan : csbuchan_at_undergrad.math.uwaterloo.ca (1.8.0) Chris Lawrence : lawrencc_at_debian.org (1.8.0) Alexandre Beraud : a_beraud_at_lemel.fr (1.8.0) Andrew E. Schulman : andrex_at_alw.nih.gov (1.7.x) Nicolas Brunel : brunel_at_ham.esil.univ-mrs.fr (1.7.x) Ben Korvemaker : benjamin_at_cs.ualberta.ca (1.7.x) Mika Korhonen : mikak_at_ee.oulu.fi (1.7.2) Walter Misar : misar_at_rbg.informatik.tu-darmstadt.de (1.7.1) Frank Muzzulini : muzz_at_albatross.pond.sub.org (1.7.0) James Blackwell : innocent_at_jupiter.linuxguru.net (1.4.4) Manual David King : crkinger_at_usa.net (Freeciv Client and Server Guides) Bart Coppens : coppensbart_at_pi.be Genevieve Gracian : ggracian_at_free.fr (Wiki) Localization (l10n) since 2.5 release fomalhaut @ forum (ja) Sviatoslav Golda : swiatos@gna (uk) Benno Lang : transmogribenno_at_gmail.com (eo) Localization (l10n) since 2.4 release Konstantin Vedeneev (ru) Zhang Xiaowei : zero00072@gna (zh_TW) Markus Linnakangas : mlinnaka@gna (fi) Localization (l10n) since 2.3 release Juhana Uuttu (fi) Goran Rakić (sr) Bogdan Marinov (bg) Dadan Haryana (id) J.M. Maalderink : mixcoatl@gna (nl) Marvin Gülker : quintus_at_quintilianus.eu (de) Localization (l10n) since 2.2 release Djavan Manoel Fagundes Justino : djavan_at_syst.com.br (pt_BR) Hubert Kowalewski : hubkow@gna (pl) Back Sung dae : sangman@gna (ko) Kevin Scannell : kscanne@gna (ga) Dusan Hokuv : hunterz@gna (cs) Belgae : freeciv.belgae_at_gmail.com (ja) Ask Hjorth Larsen : asklarsen_at_gmail.com (da) Jon Severinsson : jon_at_severinsson.net (sv) TimR@gna (en_GB) semtlenori_at_gmail.com (ko) Pepeto : pepeto69_at_gmail.com, pepeto@gna (fr) Igx, The Dreaming Drummer... : igx31@gna, igx31_at_hotmail.com (fr) Andrej Svininykh : svininykh_at_gmail.com (ru) Vadim Mikhnevych : vmikhnevych@gna (uk) IWAI Masaharu : iwaim@gna (ja) Pekka Pessi (fi) Zhang Xiaohan (zh_CN) Michael Bauer : akerbeltz@gna (gd) Jacob Nevins : jtn@gna (en_GB) Localization (l10n) since 2.1 release Paolo Sammicheli : paolo_at_sammiche.li (it) Erik Larsson : erik_at_kaldo.se (sv) Antonio C. Codazzi : f_sophia_at_libero.it (eo) Susanna Björverud : susanna.bjorverud_at_telia.com (sv) Timo Jyrinki timo.jyrinki_at_iki.fi (fi) Jungho Lee junghoya_at_gmail.com (ko) hayalperest (tr) Uğur Çetin : ugur.jnmbk_at_gmail.com (tr) Roman Neumüller : email_at_katpatuka.org (tr) Joan Creus : joan.creusandreu_at_gmail.com (ca) Florian Stachelscheid : (de) zsz : (et) Jose Carlos Medeiros : jose_at_psabs.com.br (pt_BR) Chen Levy : chenlevy_at_gmail.com (he) Prekates Alexandros : chomwitt_at_yahoo.gr (el) Joe Dalton : joedalton2_at_yahoo.dk (da) Jens Seidel (de) Dušan Hokův : dusan_at_mirc.cz (cs) Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl (pl) Daniel Markstedt : himasaram_at_spray.se (sv) Egor Vyscrebentsov : evyscr_at_murom.net (ru) Frédéric Rodrigo :f.rodrigo_at_free.fr (fr) Andrius Štikonas :stikonas_at_gmail.com (lt) Hongjia Cao : hjcao_at_yahoo.com (zh_CN) Charles Wang : charles_at_linux.net.cn (zh_CN) Sini Ruohomaa : sini.ruohomaa_at_cs.helsinki.fi (fi) Roma Festchook :roma_at_polesye.net (uk) Stan Ioan-Eugen :stan.ieugen_at_gmail.com (ro) Ahmad M. Zawawi :zeus_go64_at_yahoo.com (ar) Christian Knoke :chrisk_at_cknoke.de (de) Claudio M. Camacho :claudiomkd_at_gmail.com (es) Arman Ordookhani :arman.ordookhani_at_gmail.com (fa) Jelle Pelfrene :jelle.pelfrene_at_student.kuleuven.be (nl) Elmo Todurov :todurov_at_gmail.com (et) MITA Yuusuke :clefs_at_mail.goo.ne.jp (ja) Daniel Tar :bdanee_at_freemail.hu (hu) Tomas Kuliavas : tokul_at_users.sourceforge.net (lt) Daniil Ivanov (uk) Mindaugas Šukys (lt) Duarte Loreto (pt) David Gaya (ca) Jordi Negrevernis i Font : jorneg@gna (es) Localization (l10n) since 2.0 release stan ioan-eugen : stan.ieugen_at_gmail.com (ro) MITA Yuusuke : clefs_at_mail.goo.ne.jp (ja) Elmo Todurov : todurov_at_gmail.com (et) Arman Ordookhani : arman_o71_at_yahoo.com (fa) Ahmad M. Zawawi : zeus_go64_at_yahoo.com (ar) Claudio M. Camacho : claudiomkd_at_gmail.com (es) Jelle Pelfrene : jelle.pelfrene_at_student.kuleuven.ac.be (nl) SUENAGA Yasuo : s_keishi_at_mutt.freemail.ne.jp (ja) Jordi Negrevernis i Font : jnegrevernis_at_jnfprogramari.com (es) Hongjia Cao : hjcao_at_yahoo.com (zh_CN) Charles Wang : charles_at_linux.net.cn (zh_CN) Andrius Štikonas : stikonas_at_gmail.com (lt) Mindaugas Šukys : ateivis_at_gmail.com (lt) Egor Vyscrebentsov : evyscr_at_murom.net (ru) Daniel Markstedt : himasaram_at_spray.se (sv, ja, en_GB, ko) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (de) Frédéric Rodrigo : f.rodrigo_at_free.fr (fr) Sini Ruohomaa : sini.ruohomaa_at_iki.fi (fi) Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl (pl) Dušan Hokův : dusan_at_mirc.cz (cs) Alexandr Menovchicov : orders_at_kypi.ru (ru) Localization (l10n) since 1.14.2 release Albert Astals Cid : astals11_at_terra.es (ca) Keld Jørn Simonsen : keld_at_dkuug.dk (da) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (de) Dusan Hokuv : dusan_at_mirc.cz (cs) Miguel Lobo : miguell_at_miguell.cjb.net (es) Ahti Akel : akel_at_stallion.ee (et) Sini Ruohomaa : sini.ruohomaa_at_iki.fi (fi) Genevieve Gracian : ggracian_at_free.fr (fr) Gregory Lurguet (fr) Anthony Ferrand : Anthony.Ferrand_at_wanadoo.fr (fr) Todd Goodman : tg330_at_hszk.bme.hu (hu) Davide Pagnin : nightmare_at_freeciv.it (it) TAKAHASHI Naoki : taka_radio_wave_at_yahoo.co.jp (ja) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (ja) Jelle Pelfrene : jelle.pelfrene_at_student.kuleuven.ac.be (nl) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (nl) Andreas Røsdal : andrearo_at_stud.ntnu.no (no) Mateusz Stefek : mstefek_at_poczta.fm (pl) Duarte Loreto : happyguy_pt_at_hotmail.com (pt) Michael Stefaniuc : mstefani_at_redhat.de (ro) Dmitriy Genzel : dg_at_cs.brown.edu (ru) Erik Sigra : esigra_at_gmail.com (sv) Roman Festchook (uk) Localization (l10n) since 1.13.0 release Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (NEWS.de, de.po) Daniel Herding : DHerding_at_gmx.de (de.po) Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de (de.po) Jens Georg : mail_at_jensgeorg.de (INSTALL.de, de.po) Miguel Lobo : miguell_at_miguell.cjb.net (es.po) Ahti Akel : akel_at_stallion.ee (et.po) Jarkko Siekkinen : jarkko.siekkinen_at_evl.fi (fi.po) Juhani Heino : juhani.heino_at_sanasepot.fi (fi.po) Sini Ruohomaa : sini.ruohomaa_at_iki.fi (fi.po) Anthony Ferrand : Anthony.Ferrand_at_wanadoo.fr (fr.po) Gabor Takacs : tg330_at_hszk.bme.hu (hu.po) Davide Pagnin : nightmare_at_freeciv.it (it.po) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (ja.po) MITA Yuusuke : clefs_at_lycos.jp (ja.po) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (nl.po) Andreas Røsdal : andrearo_at_stud.ntnu.no (no.po) Mateusz Stefek : matusik_s_at_o2.pl (pl.po) Erik Sigra : esigra_at_gmail.com (sv.po) Localization (l10n) since 1.12.0 release Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de (de.po) Jens Georg : mail_at_jensgeorg.de (INSTALL.de) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (nl.po) Miguel Lobo : miguell_at_miguell.cjb.net (es.po) Erik Sigra : esigra_at_gmail.com (sv.po) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (ja.po) SUENAGA Yasuo : s_keishi_at_mutt.freemail.ne.jp (ja.po) Gabor Takacs : tg330_at_hszk.bme.hu (hu.po) Anthony Ferrand : Anthony.Ferrand_at_wanadoo.fr (fr.po) Sini Ruohomaa : sini.ruohomaa_at_student.uib.no (fi.po) Michael Stefaniuc : mstefani_at_redhat.de (ro.po) Olivier Beyssac : ob_at_fasterix.freenix.org (fr.po) Dmitriy Genzel : dg_at_cs.brown.edu (ru.po) Paolo Sammicheli : xdatap1_at_siena.linux.it (it.po) Keld Jørn Simonsen : keld_at_dkuug.dk (dk.po) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (de.po) Mattias Andersson : tamasis_at_softhome.net (sv.po) Geneviève Gracian, Benoit Timbert and Loic Vigneras (fr.po) Andrei Darashenka, Valek Filippov and Egor Vyscrebentsov (ru.po) Localization (l10n) since 1.11.4 release freeciv.it team : slug-freeciv_at_siena.linux.it (it.po) Erik Sigra : esigra_at_gmail.com (sv.po, BUGS.sv HOWTOPLAY.sv README.sv) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (nl.po) Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de (de.po) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (ja.po) Gaute Strokkenes : gs234_at_cam.ac.uk (no.po) Dmitriy Genzel : udgenzel_at_mcs.drexel.edu (ru.po) Frank Osterfeld : frank.osterfeld_at_dorninger.de (HOWTOPLAY.de) Jens Georg : mail_at_jensgeorg.de (INSTALL.de) Christian Marillat : marillat.christian_at_wanadoo.fr (fr.po) Franck Reinquin : freinquin_at_fairesuivre.fr (fr.po) Nicolas Lannier : archeide_at_yahoo.com (fr.po) Francisco Javier Felix : fflix_at_ctv.es (es.po) Miguel Lobo : miguell_at_miguell.cjb.net (es.po) David Perez Serrada : dperezs_at_nexo.es (es.po) SLUG Freeciv Team : http://freeciv.siena.linux.it/ (HOWTOPLAY.it) Olivier Beyssac : ob_at_fasterix.freenix.org (HOWTOPLAY.fr INSTALL.fr README.fr) Paolo Sammicheli : xdatap1_at_supereva.it (INSTALL.it, README.it) Dirk Stoecker : stoecker_at_rcs.urz.tu-dresden.de (de.po) Gábor Dukai : dukai_at_EUnet.yu (hu.po) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (NEWS.de, de.po) Michael Stefaniuc : mstefani_at_redhat.de (ro.po) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (pt.po) Stig Erik Sandoe : stig_at_ii.uib.no (no.po) Localization (l10n) up to 1.11.4 release Version numbers refer to the first non-beta release to contain the translations. Gerhard Killesreiter : killesreiter_at_physik.uni-freiburg.de (de.po) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (en_GB.po 1.11.4) SAWADA Katsuya : ama_at_petmail.net (ja.po 1.11.4, 1.11.0) Egbert Hinzen : egbert_at_hinzen-koeln.de (de.po, README.de 1.11.4, 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Vasco Alexandre da Silva Costa : vasc_at_rnl.ist.utl.pt (pt.po 1.11.0, 1.10.0, 1.9.0) Tomasz Wegrzanowski : maniek_at_beer.com (pl.po 1.11.0) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (de.po 1.11.4, 1.11.0) Frank Osterfeld : fraos_at_gmx.de (de.po 1.11.0) Jens Georg : mail_at_jensgeorg.de (INSTALL.de 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Pieter J. Kersten : kersten_at_dia.eur.nl (nl.po 1.11.4, 1.11.0) Gabor Dukai : dukai_at_eunet.yu (hu.po 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Lalo Martins : lalo_at_hackandroll.org (pt_BR.po 1.11.0, 1.9.0) Piotr Sulecki : piotr.sulecki_at_ios.krakow.pl (pl.po 1.11.0) Olivier Beyssac : ob_at_r14.freenix.org (fr.po 1.11.4, 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Pascal Audoux : audoux_at_yalbi.com (fr.po 1.11.4, 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Benoît Timbert : benoit.timbert_at_enst-bretagne.fr (fr.po 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Nicolas Lannier : archeide_at_yahoo.com (fr.po 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Franck Reinquin : freinquin_at_infonie.fr (fr.po 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Philippe Fremy : fremy_at_yalbi.com (fr.po 1.11.0, 1.10.0) Eric Brunet : ebrunet_at_clipper.ens.fr (fr.po 1.10.0) Stig Erik Sandoe : stig_at_ii.uib.no (no.po 1.10.0) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (es.po 1.10.0) Per I. Mathisen : per_at_leftist.net (no.po 1.10.0) Jorgen Skjaanes : jorgen_at_gulesider.no (no.po 1.10.0) Robert Brady : rwb197_at_ecs.soton.ac.uk (en_GB.po 1.10.0) Valek Filippov : frob_at_df.ru (ru.po 1.10.0) Thiago J. Bauermann : jungmann_at_cwb.matrix.com.br (pt_BR.po 1.10.0) Moritz Mühlenhoff : muehlenhoff_at_gmx.de (de.po 1.10.0) Lionel Triay : lionel_at_acomi.net (fr.po 1.10.0) Loic Vigneras : loic.vigneras_at_wanadoo.fr (fr.po 1.10.0) Christian Marillat : marillat_at_alpes-net.fr (fr.po 1.10.0) Arnaud Gomes-do-Vale : arnaud_at_carrosse.frmug.org (fr.po 1.10.0) Manop Huber : Saphir_at_cs.tu-berlin.de (de.po 1.9.0) Artur Biesiadowski : abies_at_pg.gda.pl (pl.po 1.9.0) Denis Bodor : dbodor_at_linuxmag-france.org (fr.po 1.9.0) David Pérez Serrada : dperezs_at_laguna.dvnet.es (es.po 1.9.0) Zoltan Bardosi : hck_at_lkg.rulez.org (hu.po 1.9.0) Package maintainers since 1.14.1 release N.B. : nb_at_saltybanana.com (MacOS X) Robert Trebula : r0b0_at_deepblue.sk (Windows GTK+) James Canete : use_less_at_ignmail.com (Windows Win32 and GTK+) Christian Prochaska : cp.ml.freeciv.dev_at_googlemail.com (Windows) Package maintainers up to 1.14.1 release Sebastian Bauer : sebauer_at_t-online.de (Amiga) Shane Smit : ssmit_at_caldera.com (Caldera) Jan Dittberner : jan_at_jan-dittberner.de (Mandrake Linux) Christian E. Gruber : christian.edward.gruber_at_gmx.net (OpenBSD) Alexander Mai : st002279_at_hrzpub.tu-darmstadt.de (OS/2) Dmitry V. Vasiliev : qnx_at_qnx.org.ru (QNX) Mathias Hasselmann : mathias.hasselmann_at_gmx.de (Red Hat) Štěpán Roh : src_at_srnet.cz (Slackware) Bryan Blackburn : blb_at_pobox.com (Solaris) Pascal Bleser : guru_at_linuxbe.org (SuSE) Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (Windows) Todd Goodman : tsg_at_bonedaddy.net (Windows+X) Monetary donations Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (Domain name, hardware) Ian Rees : irees_at_sat.net (Domain name) Martin Willemoes Hansen : mwh_at_sysrq.dk (Domain name) Mitch Davis : mjd_at_aus.hp.com (Domain name) James Blackwell : innocent_at_mercury.merconline.com (Domain name) Geoffrey S. Rivell : grivell_at_home.com (Tux Games) Alexander Aguina Roustam Askerov Erb Avore James Blackwell Kai Bojens Patrick Borer Ramon Cahenzli Paul Carroll John Courie Mitch Davis Dan Elder T. E. Evans Miguel Farah Christoph Frick Todd Goodman Lasse Greiner Martin Willemoes Hansen Jonathan S. Heiner William Ingram James 'J.C.' Jones Alexander Kalbfleisch Zbigniew Karkuszewski Peter Kessler Christian Knoke Jure Koren Chris Landegent LeRdBaron Per Mathisen Michael McClelland Dan McKay John McMullan Joel Melamed Erik Moeller Johan Nygren Stephen Wille Padnos David Pfitzner Ian Rees Geoffrey S. Rivell Philip Semanchuk Peter Skrodzewicz Jeffrey Starr Roy Tate Nicholas Uniatowski T.J.T van Kooten Niels Leander van Reijmersdal Steve Versteeg Alex Volkov Adolf J. Winterer Tom Woody Stanley Wu CivWorld (our former map editor) Mike Kaufman : kaufman_at_orion.physics.wisc.edu (former maintainer) Thue Janus Kristensen : thue_at_diku.dk (rewrite) Daniel Gudlat : gudlat_at_informatik.hu-berlin.de (previous maintainer) Benjamin Drieu : drieu_at_bocal.cs.univ-paris8.fr (original author) Modpacks Billy Naylor : banjo_at_actrix.com (rndCiv) Rob Best : best754_at_sasktel.net (Japan) Zoltán Lakatos : lakatoszoltan_at_invitel.hu (Magic) Bobby D. Bryant : bdbryant_at_mail.utexas.edu (Ancients) Mark Polo : mark_at_zenit.org (Fantasy) Paul Zastoupil : paul_at_zastoupil.org (Middle-Earth) Projects Artur Biesiadowski : abies_at_pg.gda.pl (Java Client 2) Patrice LaFlamme : ewd_at_patrix.org (BeOS) Brandon Craig Rhodes : brandon_at_rhodesmill.org (Freeciv Manual) Marko Lindqvist : cazfi74_at_gmail.com (Client-side AI) Ben Webb : ben_at_bellatrix.pcl.ox.ac.uk (FreecivAC) Stewart Adcock : stewart_at_bellatrix.pcl.ox.ac.uk (FreecivAC) John Goerzen : jgoerzen_at_complete.org (Java Client 1) Andy Black : ablack_at_bvsd.k12.co.us (Macintosh) Brian Bolson : bolson_at_andrew.cmu.edu (MacOS X port) Sam Barnett-Cormack : sambc_at_users.sourceforge.net (C++ port) Roger Tucker : roger.tucker_at_wcom.com (OpenVMS) Arnold Krille : arnold_at_arnoldarts.de (Star Trek addon) Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (Windows - Gtk+) Alexandre Beraud : a_beraud_at_lemel.fr (Window Maker launcher) Heikki Pernu : Heikki.Pernu_at_hut.fi (xcivclient) David Pfitzner : dwp_at_mso.anu.edu.au (TechTree) Wong Teck Meng : lookmeow_at_magix.com.sg (CivLog) Christian Knoke : chrisk_at_cknoke.de (CivGo) Andreas Kemnade : akemnade_at_informatik.uni-bremen.de (WinCivGo) Daniel Glassey : danglassey_at_geocities.com (Windows - Gtk+) Justin Hopkins : hop_at_elwood.pionet.net (Windows - native) Jennifer Glover : barmaid_at_email.com (WinCE port) Others Francisco Chagas Barros : chagas_at_linkexpress.com.br (official brazilian freeciv group, also a helpdata.txt) Dustin Reyes : crusader_at_linuxgames.com (Interview on http://www.linuxgames.com) Preston Hillensbeck : prestonh_at_ametro.net (A solution to the KDE problem) Sebastian Feuerstack : Sebastian_at_Feuerstack.de Heikki Kantola : Heikki.Kantola_at_iki.fi Jason Griffiths : neptune_at_replicant.apana.org.au Peter Berg Larsen : pebl_at_math.ku.dk Tommi Raulahti : drdoom_at_fanta.modeemi.cs.tut.fi Manuel Gutierrez Algaba : irmina_at_ctv.es Bitstream, Inc. : (Vera font) DejaVu authors (DejaVu font) Koaunghi Un : (UnDotum font) Won-kyu Park : wkpark_AT_kldp.org (UnDotum font) Jungshik Shin : jshin_AT_mailaps.org (UnDotum font) Wada Laboratory, the University of Tokyo (Sazanami font) Electronic Font Open Laboratory (Sazanami font) FireFly : firefly_AT_firefly.idv.tw (FireFlySung font) Arphic Technology Co., Ltd (FireFlySung font) And finally... The guys in the DAIMI labs, who playtested early versions of Freeciv for the Great Danes. The members of the freeciv-dev mailing list, coders and non-coders alike. You've all made valuable comments and contributions. Sid Meier, for slight inspiration. If we have missed someone or details have changed, please accept our apologies and let us know. Contact one of the administrators (above) or email : freeciv-dev_AT_freelists.org. The Freeciv Team. ---- Category:Documentation